Predator: High Carnage
by KuoshuHaze
Summary: In the near future, a detective and his team investigate a series of brutal murders on a remote island only to suspect their killer may be an alien warrior... whose kind has been here before.


PREDATOR: HIGH CARNAGE

FINAL DRAFT  
SEPTEMBER 18, 2004

Author's Note: Before we begin, I just want to say that even though I wrote this story in script form, this is NOT my idea for a Predator 3 movie (if they do make one, I hope it's much better than this!). This is just another fan story that takes place in the Predator universe. That's it. Also, it assumes that the AvP movie never happened (there is only continunity with the original Predator films). Hopefully, there's some out there who will appreciate this. Enjoy.

The following presentation has been rated:  
R  
For strong sci-fi action/violence and language

FADE IN

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH - DAY

The sun harshly beats down on a small dirt path. It's old,  
empty, and hot as hell.

LEGEND:  
COSTA ARCAICO  
35 MILES OFF THE COAST OF MIAMI  
JULY 2007

Eventually, a large black VAN comes onto view. It speeds  
down the path, tearing through the leaves and undergrowth,  
and within seconds, it disappears back into the trees.

INT. VAN - SIDE WINDOW - DAY

The reflection of a face stares blankly at the camera. PULL  
BACK to reveal it's STEVEN BLAKE sitting in the back seat,  
staring out the window. He is thirty-eight, short-haired,  
tall and muscular, sitting rather impatiently in a shirt and  
tie. The sunlight behind the leaves flickers on his face  
causing him to squint.

He looks ahead to the DRIVER, a stern man in a dark suit.  
Blake wants to say something, but stops himself. Instead, he  
just glances at his watch and sits back.

EXT. DIRT PATH - DAY

The van continues undisturbed. Finally, it reaches a  
clearing. Right in the middle of the jungle, the van slows  
down and stops at a gate. Two POLICE OFFICERS standing guard  
acknowledge the driver and open the gate, letting the van  
through. A sign nearby is labeled:

U.S. LOCAL COMMUNICATIONS STATION - NO TRESPASSING

EXT. COMMUNICATIONS STATION - DAY

Surrounded entirely by the jungle, the station lies on a  
paved clearing and consists of two buildings, one being the  
main facility encircled by all sorts of antennas and  
satellite dishes, and the other, a smaller outpost off to the  
side. There is no parking lot, only a group of empty cargo  
vans and two police cars parked out front. Also, the entire  
area is enclosed by a fence. The van pulls into the site and  
stops again.

INT. VAN - DAY

Without turning around, the driver speaks.

DRIVER  
This is it.

He hits a button and the doors unlock.

BLAKE  
Thanks for the ride.

Blake slides the door open and jumps out. As soon as he  
closes it, the driver pulls out.

EXT. COMMUNICATIONS STATION - DAY

Blake hurries over to the two police officers who lead him to  
the entrance of the main facility. As the sun beats down on  
him, Blake loosens his tie.

FIRST OFFICER  
Detective Blake?

BLAKE  
Yeah.

FIRST OFFICER  
Hello. I'm Officer Miller, this is  
Officer Atilus.

BLAKE  
Good to meet you. What've you got?

MILLER  
A complete bloodbath. The entire crew is  
dead, six total.

BLAKE  
Jesus, has anything like this happened  
before?

Atilus glances over to Miller before responding.

ATILUS  
I've never seen anything like it.  
It's... horrific.

BLAKE  
Alright, I'm gonna check it out. How  
long are you guys gonna be here?

MILLER  
All day, Detective.

BLAKE  
Good. Just keep an eye out and make sure  
this place is secure.

The two officers nod and walk away. Before entering, Blake  
glances up at the facility. It's a normal one-story office  
building -- nothing appears unusual from the outside.

Blake sighs and steps over to a large steel sliding door.

INT. COMMUNICATIONS FACILITY - DAY

It is extremely dark until the main door automatically slides  
open, letting the light pour in. Blake slowly enters and  
looks around: this is nothing but a small lobby containing a  
desk, chair, computer, and other normal office objects.  
Also, there is only one tiny window in the room, apparently  
for security purposes.

Blake wipes the sweat off his forehead and rolls his sleeves  
up. He then proceeds straight ahead through the only doorway  
into an open corridor.

INT. CORRIDOR - DAY

The corridor is very wide, but not that long. There are only  
two doors on either side and one large steel one at the end.  
Blake makes his way down and peers through the small door  
windows, but both rooms are just empty offices. As he nears  
the steel door, he sees a label overhead reading:

COMMUNICATIONS CONTROL ROOM

This is it. On the wall, Blake notices a small keypad with a  
blinking green light -- it is unlocked. Quickly, he presses  
a button and the door slides open with a SUDDEN mechanical  
hum.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - DAY

It is pitch black. Blake gropes around for a light switch,  
finds one, and flicks it. Immediately, the lights FLASH  
blindingly and sparks BURST everywhere! Then Blake is left  
in the dark again.

He feels around on a desk in front of him and, surprisingly,  
finds a flashlight. Clicking it on, he finally eyes the  
room.

From the looks of it, this was once a large computer lab, but  
now looks like a tornado crash site. Desks are on their  
sides, monitors have holes in them, keyboards have fallen to  
the floor, lights are shattered, papers torn to shreds...

Blake pans the light over everything in the room, but  
stops abruptly. BLOOD. It's everywhere. A confused look  
comes over his face -- he's not surprised at the blood  
itself, but more at the fact that it's smeared on the walls,  
dripping all over the place... and there aren't any bodies in  
sight.

He slowly walks toward the walls and begins examining them.  
One thing is for sure: Atilus was right. Then Blake starts  
following the blood until he steps on something. Looking  
down, he finds a GUN.

Blake shines the light on a small black pistol -- nothing  
more than a security guard's gun. But he soon notices the  
BULLET SHELLS lying all over the floor. Handguns and casings  
are all over the place. He even comes across two submachine  
guns. The only strange thing is every single weapon is  
stamped with the U.S. Communications insignia.

As the detective tries to make some sense of the crime scene,  
he is taken aback when he comes across more blood. This  
time, a THICK TRAIL on the floor. Blake looks ahead to see  
it continue and turn around a corner.

BLAKE  
You've got to be kidding me.

He starts toward it, following the trail. Carefully, he  
tries to step around the bullet shells, but it is difficult  
in the dark.

Finally, he reaches the corner. After taking a deep breath,  
he goes to turn the corner... but FREEZES in shock!

Suddenly, everything becomes absolute DARKNESS.

BLAKE  
Shit.

Blake rattles his flashlight, trying to get it back on, but  
nothing happens. Then he hits it several times, and at last,  
it FLICKERS back to life. Finally, Blake turns the corner --

-- and walks right into a BODY.

Blake JUMPS back in fright and points the light up! Six DEAD  
BODIES, hung by their feet, covered in blood, and mauled to  
pieces. Blake just stares in horror...

BLAKE  
Jesus Christ.

EXT. COMMUNICATIONS STATION - DAY

Back outside, Blake leans over one of the police cars,  
holding a cell phone to his ear.

BLAKE  
...you don't understand, Chief.  
Seventeen years and I've never seen  
anything like this before. This is...  
one of a kind.

INT. MIAMI POLICE HEADQUARTERS - OFFICE - DAY

Talking over the phone is CHIEF KEVIN O'NEIL, a man in his  
late forties and in great shape. He sits behind his desk  
with a smile.

O'NEIL  
That's why you're down there. Come on,  
both you and I know you're the best, and  
that's what this one's calling for.

BLAKE (OS)  
But did you really have to send me to  
this island? I never even heard of this  
place.

O'NEIL  
Yes. Those were our men in the facility.  
And don't worry, the local police are in  
full cooperation with us. You need  
anything, just ask them.

EXT. COMMUNICATIONS STATION - DAY

BLAKE  
My team is what I need.

O'NEIL (OS)  
They're on their way. They'll reach the  
island in a half-hour, same docks you  
came in.

BLAKE  
Okay. Sounds good, Chief.

O'NEIL (OS)  
One more thing, Blake.

BLAKE  
What's that?

O'NEIL (OS)  
Did anyone down there mention the C.S.D.?

BLAKE  
The what?

O'NEIL (OS)  
Communal Security Division. It's a small  
group of district officers who're  
starting to handle security matters in  
certain states. They report straight to  
the government. Believe it or not, but  
they have a department down there.

BLAKE  
What's this got to do with me?

O'NEIL (OS)  
If anyone comes to you saying they have  
authority, they don't. This is our case.

BLAKE  
Right.

O'NEIL (OS)  
Alright, report back at 1400. Don't let  
me down, Blake.

BLAKE  
Have I ever?

Blake clicks the phone off and slips it into his pocket.  
Then he turns to Officer Miller, who approaches from behind.

MILLER  
Well, Detective?

BLAKE  
You're right. It's horrible.

MILLER  
We certainly didn't see it coming, I can  
tell you that.

BLAKE  
Listen, before I leave, I'd just like to  
confirm a few things.

MILLER  
Sure.

BLAKE  
Now, you guys got the call early this  
morning, at about five, right? You  
immediately notified H.Q., who then  
called me down here?

MILLER  
Yeah, that sounds right. From what I  
know, the folks here at the Station  
weren't checking in. Officer Atilus and  
I were sent down here... and after we  
found out what had happened, we reported  
in and were told to just wait and secure  
the area.

BLAKE  
Good. And uh... I suppose you don't have  
any idea who did this.

Miller just shakes his head.

MILLER  
No, Sir. These people -- the crew here,  
they just transmitted broadcast signals,  
computed weather transmissions, satellite  
surveillance... This attack doesn't make  
any sense.

BLAKE  
Yeah, way out here in the middle of  
nowhere... I know what you mean. Well,  
thanks for your help, Officer. I can  
assure you, we will get to the bottom of  
this. If we just try to keep a low  
profile, we'll be okay... for now, at  
least.

MILLER  
Right. Good luck, Detective.

Blake smiles and Miller walks away.

BLAKE  
Thanks.

He turns around and glances back into the jungle. Through  
the trees, off in the distance, a sprawling city can be seen.

EXT. CITY - DAY

The large busy city makes up the better part of the island.  
Tall buildings, traffic-heavy streets, and many CITIZENS fill  
the urban center.

ANGLE on a large five-story office building.

INT. BUILDING - OFFICE ROOM - DAY

This is a simple room with a desk, chairs, bookshelf, and  
other office items.

A large mirror on the side of the wall reflects two PEOPLE  
sitting at the desk. One is TOM ANDREWS, a sharp  
determined-looking man in his forties, wearing a dark suit.  
The other is RYAN BROWN, a younger man in regular civilian  
clothing. He appears hesitant.

Andrews smiles at the uneasy Ryan.

ANDREWS  
Take your time.

RYAN  
Well... I think I covered just about  
everything. And like I said, I went out  
again, but couldn't find a thing.

Andrews glances down at a notepad he's been scribbling on.

ANDREWS  
So we have a mysterious rumble, and then  
a bright flash of light?

Ryan smiles.

RYAN  
Well, if you put it that way, it sounds a  
bit crazy.

ANDREWS  
And you said you didn't see any smoke?

RYAN  
No, I could hardly see where I was  
walking. I don't usually go into the  
jungle, even during the daytime.

Andrews chuckles.

ANDREWS  
Oh, I understand. But at least you found  
your dog.

RYAN  
Yes, so mission accomplished after all.

Both Andrews and Ryan laugh at this.

ANDREWS  
Well, thanks for coming down here this  
morning, Mr. Brown. We'll definitely  
look into that blast, so you do not need  
to worry. Whatever it was, just take it  
easy for now, and if you come across  
anything else out of the ordinary, be  
sure to call me.

RYAN  
Sounds good.

Andrews hands his small business card over the desk. Ryan  
takes it and looks it over. The card reads:

C.S.D. COMMUNAL SECURITY DIVISION

INT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - SIDE ROOM - DAY

Andrews, carrying his notepad, walks into a small side room,  
past a double-sided mirror looking into the office. He  
immediately drops his smile. Also in the room is JAMES  
MORTON, short, early thirties, and dressed in a suit, too.

MORTON  
So, what do you think?

ANDREWS  
Guy goes out after his dog, guy thinks he  
sees a UFO crash, guy runs away and calls  
for help. Not enough.

MORTON  
And our contestant number one hears  
unexpected rumbling around the same time,  
but doesn't see a thing.

Andrews frowns.

ANDREWS  
Oh, we're getting far with this. What's  
the story with the facility?

MORTON  
Doesn't look like we'll be going there  
this afternoon. Miami just sent one of  
their guys down. Blake, I think.

ANDREWS  
Shit. Why couldn't they use a local?

MORTON  
I checked the guy's file, and he's just  
about a war hero, so we're shut out.

ANDREWS  
No, we're not. All we need is something  
concrete. How's Davis?

MORTON  
In the jungle, where you sent him  
searching.

ANDREWS  
Good... Very good.

He turns around and goes back to the door.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Well, I suppose we better pay this Blake  
a visit.

MORTON  
You sure that's a good idea?

ANDREWS  
This guy has to know the truth. He's  
gonna think he has everything under  
control. I think we better tell him...  
he doesn't.

EXT. CITY DOCKS - PIER - DAY

The shipping docks are quite large, stretching down the  
coastline, in an inlet aside a beach. Currently, it is very  
busy as ships are constantly moving in and out of the ports.

Blake walks down an empty loading pier and looks out across  
the beautiful horizon. Too bad it's not any cooler by the  
water.

VOICE (OS)  
Where do you want me to dock?

Blake looks up. To his surprise, the man is ERIC DRONE, a  
young man of twenty, in a loud Hawaiian t-shirt, calling from  
the control room doorway of a sleek, two-deck patrol boat.  
He smiles.

BLAKE  
Eric, what the hell are you doing here!

ERIC  
The department needs somebody to drive  
these ships!

BLAKE  
(sarcastic)  
Oh yeah kid, I'm sure you're the first  
person they'll call in case of an  
emergency!

ERIC  
As a matter of fact, O'Neil asked me  
personally. Looks good on my resume,  
huh?

BLAKE  
Don't get your hopes up, they're just  
trying to get you off their backs for the  
day!

Eric laughs and goes back to the controls. He slowly steers  
the ship in and docks it. Throwing two ropes overboard,  
Blake catches and ties them to the wharf.

Soon, a door opens on the upper deck and a man steps out. It  
is JASON PHILLIPS, thirty, tall, red shirt, kakis, and a  
knapsack around his back.

JASON  
Hey, Steven!

BLAKE  
Welcome to paradise.

Jason hurries down the stairs and jumps off onto the pier.  
Next out is COLLEEN JOHNSON, early thirties, slim, long brown  
hair, tank top and jeans. She smiles at Blake as she makes  
her way off the ship.

BLAKE  
How are you doing, Colleen?

COLLEEN  
Glad I could make it.

Last off the ship is FRANK GRANT, a muscular man in his late  
thirties, short blonde hair, t-shirt, jeans, and carrying  
some suitcases.

FRANK  
What's up?

BLAKE  
Hope you came prepared, man.

EXT. OUTDOOR CAFE - DAY

Just around the corner from the seaport, everyone sits around  
a table with a clear view of the ocean.

Eventually, a loud HORN is heard from the docks. Eric  
glances at his watch, and finishes his cup of coffee.

BLAKE  
So Eric, are you gonna stick with us for  
this one?

ERIC  
Oh no, I'm heading back. I'll leave the  
mission up to the professionals.

FRANK  
You can't leave us stranded here.

ERIC  
Actually, I'm taking ferry back. You  
guys get the transport vessel.

COLLEEN  
Well okay, but we're gonna make sure  
you're going back to H.Q. and not some  
Caribbean island instead.

Eric laughs and stands up.

ERIC  
Good luck, you guys.

The ferry horn is heard again, and everyone waves good-bye as  
Eric hurries away. Then the team turns to Blake.

JASON  
So, what've we got?

Blake pauses and looses his smile.

BLAKE  
It's... not good.

COLLEEN  
Story's still the same? Six dead, entire  
facility wrecked?

BLAKE  
Yeah, that's right.

FRANK  
What about weapons?

BLAKE  
They're everywhere... and they're all  
ours, too.

Everyone turns to Blake in concern.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Let's figure this one out.

EXT. BUSY STREET - DAY

Blake and his team, now in a large white van, make their way  
down a crowded street.

INT. VAN - DAY

Blake is at the controls while Colleen sits in the passenger  
seat, and Jason and Frank in the back. Jason checks out the  
vehicle.

JASON  
Not too bad.

BLAKE  
(smiling)  
Company car.

COLLEEN  
Hey Steven, do you remember Daniel  
Harmon?

Blake thinks for a moment.

BLAKE  
Yeah... He was a special agent in our  
department, right?

FRANK  
I remember Harmon. He retired about five  
years ago. That guy was one of the best  
cops we had.

COLLEEN  
Uh-huh, he made it big. Well, guess  
what... He's here.

BLAKE  
Really?

COLLEEN  
Yup, he moved down after he left the  
department. He might be a good person to  
talk to. I mean, if he lives here, he  
ought to know what's going on.

BLAKE  
Yeah, he may.

Blake drives on.

EXT. COMMUNICATIONS STATION - DAY

The white van is now parked in front of the facility, next to  
several ambulances and police cars. Blake's team is busy at  
work, investigating the scene and issuing orders to the  
policemen. Jason walks around the facility with a camera  
taking pictures while Colleen carefully jots down some notes  
about the bodies in the ambulances.

Blake stands over the hood of his van flipping through a  
local phone book. However, he looks up when a black sedan  
suddenly pulls up in front of him. Blake glances in  
curiosity at two police officers standing next to the open  
gate.

Soon, the doors open and Andrews and Morton step out of the  
car. They approach Blake sternly.

BLAKE  
Hey, who are you people? This is a  
restricted area.

Andrews and Morton briefly glance at each other, rather  
annoyed.

ANDREWS  
Are you Detective Blake?

BLAKE  
Yeah, why?

Both men flash their badges.

ANDREWS  
I'm Special Agent Andrews, this is Agent  
Morton. We're from the Communal Security  
Division and we have a little matter to  
discuss.

BLAKE  
What's that?

ANDREWS  
We are in charge of security on this  
island, and for the past week, we have  
been gathering information on a potential  
safety threat. This crime scene  
definitely confirms a dangerous hazard is  
present.

MORTON  
Basically, according to our records, this  
incident may be connected with an  
unfinished case conducted by our  
department and we will be sure to review  
your mission reports as well as launching  
our own investigation into the area.

Blake simply shakes his head.

BLAKE  
No, I don't think so. You may very well  
be in charge of security, but in the  
interest of defense against further  
attacks on U.S. district personnel, my  
team has been assigned to complete  
control of this matter.

Obviously aggravated, Andrews steps forward and takes a firm  
tone.

ANDREWS  
Maybe you don't realize it, Detective,  
but this isn't your jurisdiction anymore.  
You were only called down here because a  
branch of your division was a target.  
This is still a security risk to the  
people of this island, and we are  
responsible for that.

Blake rolls his eyes.

BLAKE  
Right. Well, listen, I have my orders  
for now and I will follow them. Whatever  
it takes, I will ensure the safety of  
this island.

ANDREWS  
We'll see. But if any trace of evidence  
is connected to us, the case is ours.

MORTON  
Your boss, Chief O'Neil, will let you  
know, Detective.

With that, Andrews and Morton turn around and walk back to  
their car. Blake just stares as they drive away into the  
jungle.

Then he turns around and goes back to his phone book.  
Finally, he comes across the entry he is looking for:

HARMON, DANIEL A.  
341 CONTRA AVENUE, HYPATIA COUNTY

EXT. MAIN ROAD - DAY

The black sedan drives back into the city.

INT. SEDAN - DAY

In the passenger seat, Morton pulls out a cellular phone and  
begins to dial a number.

MORTON  
Let's see how Davis is doing.

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY

Out in the middle of the scorching jungle, a group of several  
agile MEN in dark jumpsuits are busy inspecting the area.

PETERS, MCCOY, BRADY, KOWALSKI, and RYKOV are busy setting up  
cameras and other video surveillance equipment between the  
trees and brush, although nothing appears unusual for the  
moment.

Everyone tries to work quietly, but the silence is broken  
when a cell phone rings. MICHAEL DAVIS, a muscular, resolute  
African American, thirty-five, short hair, and dressed like  
the others, answers his phone.

DAVIS  
Yeah?

MORTON (OS)  
It's Morton. How are you doing out  
there?

DAVIS  
We've been searching the whole goddamn  
jungle for the past three hours, and so  
far, not one thing.

MORTON (OS)  
Alright, why don't you and the guys head  
on back to the office for now, but keep  
the cameras rolling out there.

DAVIS  
Okay.

He lowers the phone and signals Peters with his hand. Peters  
acknowledges and orders the others.

PETERS  
Alright, we're moving back.

Davis goes back to the phone.

MORTON (OS)  
One more thing: there's a detective on  
the case already -- Blake.

DAVIS  
Shit.

MORTON (OS)  
Just watch out for him.

INT. SEDAN - DAY

MORTON (CONT'D)  
Take care.

Morton clicks off the phone.

EXT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - PARKING LOT - DAY

Andrews swerves the car into the parking lot and parks.  
Then, both he and Morton step out of the vehicle and walk to  
the office.

MORTON  
So, do you think we're right about all  
this?

ANDREWS  
Honestly, yes. Every bit of it.

Morton sighs in deep thought.

MORTON  
What does it want?

Andrews smiles.

ANDREWS  
He... wants to win.

They both continue to the building, but just happen to miss  
one little thing. Up in the tall trees surrounding the lot,  
SOMETHING is silently watching... though nothing is visible.

POV. PARKING LOT - INFRARED

Suddenly, the screen FLASHES blue. Mechanized SOUNDS and  
glowing COLORS are everywhere. They are not alone.

EXT. WINDING ROAD - DAY

Blake, now alone, drives the van through the residential side  
streets of the island, but as he gets further away from the  
city, the road become more barren. After passing large  
stretches of trees and the occasional house, he checks a road  
map on the passenger seat and pulls the van over.

EXT. DEAD END ROAD - DAY

Slowly getting out of the vehicle, Blake looks ahead and sees  
a guardrail in front of the shoreline. Tall trees line the  
sides of the road. It's a dead end. He glances around, but  
unfortunately, there is no one else in sight.

He sighs and climbs back into the van, but before he can sit  
down, an ear-splitting BLAST knocks him off his feet!

Blake JUMPS up and SPINS around, but no sign of an explosion.  
Just then, he hears a roar of GUNFIRE and a horrifying SCREAM  
beyond the trees. Immediately, the detective finds himself  
DARTING forward, to the side of the road.

EXT. CONTRA AVENUE - DAY

Pushing the tree branches aside, Blake is surprised to find  
himself standing next to a street sign reading:

CONTRA AVENUE

He quickly scans the area, but there's still no sign of life  
-- just a single two-story house on the other side of the  
road. Sure enough, the house number reads: 341.

Blake draws his gun, an M-4A4 prototype pistol with  
armor-piercing ammunition, and starts toward the house. He  
spots a pickup truck in the driveway.

BLAKE  
Daniel!

EXT. DANIEL'S HOUSE - DAY

No response, but Blake continues hastily. However, focusing  
on the OPEN FRONT DOOR causes him to miss the FIGURE on the  
roof jumping into the trees!

The figure, an anomaly of light, watches the human carefully.  
His golden eyes FLASH.

Finally, Blake reaches the front door and peers in.

BLAKE  
Daniel, it's Blake! I'm coming in!

INT. DANIEL'S HOUSE - FOYER - DAY

Blake steps inside, clutching his gun with both hands, and  
looks around. Table, bench, closet, knickknacks -- nothing  
is disturbed. Curiously, he slowly walks forward into the  
living room and notices a staircase on the left. He  
proceeds.

INT. STAIRCASE - DAY

Following the narrow steps, Blake carefully makes his way up.  
There is not a sound to be heard, except for the detective's  
heavy breathing. Finally, he reaches the top and sighs  
before tuning into --

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

-- a half-destroyed, bullet-riddled corridor. Blake GASPS in  
shock. He quickly goes over to the only room with an open  
door... the bedroom.

INT. BEDROOM - DAY

The room is full of thick SMOKE. Blake steps inside, first  
to find an old loaded hunting rifle lying by the entrance.

Looking up, the next thing he sees is DANIEL HARMON on the  
floor... mangled to bits.

EXT. DANIEL'S HOUSE - DUSK

Police cars are now everywhere and COPS dash around the  
perimeter, sealing off the area while an ambulance secures  
Daniel's body.

Blake sits desolately on the hood of Daniel's pickup truck.  
Soon, another cop car pulls in across the street and Jason,  
Colleen, and Frank jump out. They approach Blake quietly.

COLLEEN  
(beat)  
Same thing?

Blake nods.

JASON  
I can't believe this. It's like they  
followed you here.

BLAKE  
Maybe...

He shakes his head and stands up.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
No, I was too late. If I only got here  
seconds earlier, I could've stopped this.

FRANK  
Don't blame yourself. Nobody knew this  
was gonna happen.

Blake looks away.

BLAKE  
I didn't even see anyone escape.

Nobody says anything for a while, until Frank finally turns  
to Jason.

FRANK  
Well, come on. We better get the  
directions to the morgue.

JASON  
Right.

They all begin to walk away, but Blake stops Colleen and  
speaks quietly.

BLAKE  
Colleen, listen. I haven't said  
anything, but there's two agents on this  
island who think they run the place.  
They're trying to get their hands on this  
case, and they damn well might get away  
with it, too.

COLLEEN  
What do you mean? Why?

BLAKE  
Someone's after our department, and I'm  
gonna find out who it is.

COLLEEN  
(quietly)  
Even if it means going against the rules?

Blake doesn't respond and Colleen gets his drift; she gives a  
faint smile.

COLLEEN (CONT'D)  
Just like old times.

She walks away, although Blake remains completely solemn. He  
looks away, toward the shoreline, until he spots SOMEONE  
roaming around the property. Blake immediately walks toward  
him.

BLAKE  
Hey, you! What are you doing here?

The man looks up: he is a tall, bald African American in his  
fifties. He is dressed in a blue short-sleeve shirt and dark  
pants, and despite a hunched back, he appears to be in good  
shape.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Hey!

Blake reaches the man and stares him in the eye. The man  
shows no uncertainty, just a face of surprise.

MAN  
He did this... he's back.

BLAKE  
Who are you? This is a restricted crime  
scene.

MAN  
I'm sorry, Officer, but I don't think you  
understand what your up against.

BLAKE  
What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
You know who did this?

The man smiles.

MAN  
Only the spirit of death is to blame.

Blake glares at him.

BLAKE  
Hey pal, what are you talking about?

MAN  
The hunt has begun once again. You can't  
avoid it, but maybe, if you're smart  
enough, you can end it.

With that, the man turns around and walks away toward the  
road. Blake just remains where he is, trying to make some  
sense out of him.

EXT. DANIEL'S HOUSE (GROUNDS) - SHORELINE - DUSK

The sun is setting and everyone is now gone, having  
surrounded the property with police tape.

Blake is the only one left, standing on the shoreline, and  
staring out at the magnificent COLORS in the sky. A confused  
look is over his face -- both anger and fright. He doesn't  
know what to think.

BLAKE  
So long, Daniel.

Blake turns away.

INT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - OFFICE - NIGHT

Morton, carrying a portfolio, enters the room and walks over  
to Andrews, who is busy behind a desk. Morton hands the  
folder over. It is labeled: FIRST STRIKE. Andrews smiles.

ANDREWS  
We got it?

MORTON  
It's not very thorough. Most of the  
facility had been cleaned up by the time  
Davis got there.

ANDREWS  
Well, I figured that. They sent the  
bodies down to the morgue?

MORTON  
Right. The district might let me in once  
Blake's crew is done.

ANDREWS  
No, it's too early. It'll seem  
suspicious. Just send a few of our guys  
down to the morgue to keep watch.

MORTON  
Okay... but it gets worse.

Andrews becomes curious.

ANDREWS  
What is it?

MORTON  
There was another killing today: a  
retired cop at his beach house.

ANDREWS  
What precinct?

MORTON  
Miami P.D.

ANDREWS  
Oh, Christ. They're gonna think  
someone's after them.

MORTON  
I know. What do you want to do?

ANDREWS  
I want that area secured... now.

MORTON  
I'm on it.

Morton leaves Andrews contemplating at his desk.

EXT. JUNGLE - NIGHT

The moon is now GLOWING bright, shining on the dense leaves  
of the trees. Although some CSD video equipment can still  
be seen scattered around, no one is present.

A tiny black mini-camera is visible in the high branch of a  
tree, pointed down at the ground.

Soon, THE FIGURE enters the scene. Leaves get pushed aside  
softly... but no one is visible. Instead, some sort of  
opaque shape passes through, and stops immediately; its  
attention focused on the camera.

An odd clicking GROWL is heard lowly. A sense of curiosity,  
perhaps...

But then, after several moments, the prowler is gone.

INT. DANIEL'S HOUSE - UPPER HALLWAY - NIGHT

The lights are on dimly as Blake investigates alone. He  
walks through, examining the bullet holes and trying to trace  
their points of origin, but scratches his head when he can't  
see a pattern. He enters the bedroom again.

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

The room is still the same, except Daniel's corpse has now  
been removed. More bullet holes, pictures knocked off the  
walls, shelving destroyed, and BLOOD -- just like the  
communications facility.

The detective props an old lamp onto a small desk, flicks it  
on, and then walks over to the corner where Daniel's body was  
located.

He crouches down and notices a hole in the wall the size of a  
baseball -- the edges are BURNED severely. Blake touches a  
small section and it crumbles right to the floor. Definitely  
the result of a fire, though not visible anywhere else in the  
room. As Blake puts his hand down, he accidentally tracks it  
across a dark blood stain, causing him to stop. He stares at  
it.

Time passes. Eventually, he stands up and walks out of the  
room, but something catches his attention. On the side of a  
dresser near the door, Blake notices a small GREEN SMEAR. It  
looks like paint, except for the fact that it is GLOWING.  
Slowly, Blake pulls out a handkerchief, wipes it off, and  
looks at it, baffled.

EXT. HOTEL - OUTER BALCONY - NIGHT

This is an external five-story lodge. It is very quiet and  
peaceful tonight as Blake walks across the one of the upper  
balconies overlooking the ocean, and stops at room 406. He  
knocks and Jason answers.

JASON  
Hey, come in.

Blake steps inside.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - NIGHT

The room looks exactly the same as Blake's complete with a  
kitchen, living room, bath and bedroom. Blake takes a seat  
at the open kitchen counter.

JASON (CONT'D)  
Nice night, huh? What do ya need? A  
microwave? Frank said his room didn't  
come with a microwave.

Blake chuckles as Jason grabs a TV dinner out of his  
microwave.

BLAKE  
Really? Hey Jason, are you the first one  
back?

JASON  
Yeah. Colleen and Frank just left the  
lab. Can I get you anything?

Blake shakes his head.

BLAKE  
I'm fine.

Jason sits down next to him and begins eating.

JASON  
So what's up?

BLAKE  
Well... it's the case.

JASON  
Yeah, I know what you mean.

BLAKE  
Well, I don't know what to think anymore.  
Nothing like this has ever happened here  
before, no histories of gangs or mass  
murderers... then all of a sudden: this.

JASON  
Right. And everybody getting wiped out  
are big shots from our department... no  
civilians.

Blake sits back, folding his arms.

BLAKE  
And you know what? I inspected both  
sites and did not find one fingerprint  
or any bullet from an enemy gun!

JASON  
Huh. Well, we'll know what to think once  
the body reports come through.

Blake shakes his head.

BLAKE  
I don't know. You and I know those  
assholes at the Security Division know  
something that they're not telling us. I  
don't care how high up they are -- we've  
been assigned to this case and they're  
holding information. If they're not  
gonna tell us, we're gonna have to find  
out... the hard way.

Listening closely, Jason nods his head and grins.

JASON  
I'll see what I can do.

BLAKE  
Whatever it takes.

Both of them stand up and walk to the door; Jason opens it.

JASON  
Check back tomorrow morning.

BLAKE  
Sounds good. Thanks.

He exits.

EXT. HOTEL - OUTER BALCONY - NIGHT

As Blake walks to his room, he takes out his cell phone and  
dials a number. Over the phone, Frank answers.

BLAKE  
Frank, anything new?

FRANK (OS)  
We're on our way back.

BLAKE  
Anything about the bodies?

FRANK (OS)  
Colleen is almost done with the reports.  
We have some pretty strange stuff down  
here -- you should drop by tomorrow.

BLAKE  
Why, what did you find? Something big?

FRANK (OS)  
I think we found our killer.

Blake can only smile.

EXT. ALLEYWAY - NIGHT

Back in the city, it is now sound and quiet, although still  
absurdly hot. Sweat drips down Jason's face as he moves  
through an old alley alone. Dressed in a regular Hawaiian  
shirt and jeans, he looks like any ordinary passerby, except  
for the flashlight and laptop computer he is furtively  
carrying.

Looking carefully around, and constantly up at the  
skyscrapers he passes, Jason stops when he sees a fence,  
blocking the end of the alley. He shines the flashlight on a  
nearby sign which reads:

CSD FEDERAL GROUNDS - NO TRESSPASSING

Jason just smiles and looks up at the CSD building.  
Carefully, he puts his flashlight away, climbs up onto a  
dumpster, and is then able to reach the fire escape of the  
building. Sliding his laptop onto the ledge of the fire  
escape, he jumps up and then proceeds up the building with  
the computer under his arm.

EXT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - ROOF - NIGHT

The roof is clean and empty, but Jason can see fine from the  
surrounding lights of the city. He hops on to the roof and  
walks over to the edge.

Peering down, he spots Davis on the street below, exiting the  
building and walking to a car. Jason quietly moves back and  
looks around the roof. Finally, he spots what he is looking  
for: a small black transmitter in the corner. He hurries  
over.

Quickly, Jason kneels down next to the mini-satellite and  
removes a tiny panel off the back which reveals a circuit  
board and some wires. Then he pulls a small hacking device  
the size of a remote control, labeled COMTECH out of his  
pocket. He attaches it to one of the wires, and within  
seconds, a light on the device lights up green. Next, he  
pushes a button.

He then opens up his laptop where the screen is reading:

SEARCHING FOR SIGNAL...

Soon, the screen changes to a series of selections to choose  
from. Jason grins, selects "FILE ACCESS," and hits ENTER.

EXT. BUSY STREET - DAWN

It is another scorching day and the streets are crowded  
already. Blake pulls up in his van and parks it on the side  
of the street. He gets out and walks ahead into a building.  
A sign overhead reads: COUNTY MEDICAL CLINIC.

INT. CLINIC - LAB - DAWN

The lab is nothing more than a large office filled with many  
desks and computer consoles. To the side of the room, a  
large glass window looks into the examining room where the  
seven corpses lie on tables. Blake, along with Colleen and  
Frank stand, looking at the bodies.

COLLEEN  
Not much to work with, but I can tell  
you, not one bullet hit any of them.  
Everyone, including Daniel, encountered  
the killer hand-to-hand... and lost.

Blake turns toward Colleen and Frank, concerned.

FRANK  
There were deep cuts and burns in three  
of them. Killed instantly.

COLLEEN  
Yeah, the rest were skinned alive.

Blake looks back at the bodies... or what's left of them.

BLAKE  
My God...

COLLEEN  
I mean, it looks like a wild animal  
attacked them, to tell you the truth.

He turns back toward her.

BLAKE  
Yeah, in Daniel's house, I noticed burns  
on the wall right where he was killed.  
But it wasn't a fire... it didn't spread  
anywhere else in the room.

Colleen nods.

COLLEEN  
Uh-huh. There was a hole burned right  
through his neck -- almost like he was  
hit by a laser, but I can't match  
anything.

FRANK  
It doesn't make sense, Steven. We don't  
have enemies like this. What the hell is  
going on?

Blake reaches into his pocket and pulls out the handkerchief  
revealing the glowing matter he discovered. He shows it to  
them.

BLAKE  
Here. Run this and see where it leads  
us. I found it in Daniel's room.

Colleen takes it and looks it over.

COLLEEN  
That's strange.

Frank nods to Blake.

FRANK  
Why don't you check back here at noon.

BLAKE  
Okay. Good luck.

As Blake turns around and exits, he again misses something:  
they are not alone.

This time, up on the wall, a small security camera watches  
them.

We move in on it --

INT. CLINIC - SECURITY ROOM - DAWN

-- and come out in a room full of video equipment and  
surveillance monitors... and Davis secretly watching them.

Dressed in a simple suit, but with his CSD badge clearly  
visible, he ejects the recording disc of the conversation in  
the lab and puts it into a small case. With that, he  
carries the disk out of the room.

INT. CLINIC - LOBBY - DAWN

On his way out, Davis is stopped by a SECURITY GUARD.

GUARD  
Was there a problem, Officer?

Davis grins.

DAVIS  
Not at all, Sir.

He leaves the clinic.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY

Jason and Blake are sitting at the counter again with the  
laptop computer. Jason loads a compact disc in while Blake  
watches.

JASON  
You're not going to believe it.

The screen displays:

CLASSIFIED INFORMATION

Using the keyboard, Jason enters a series of commands,  
bypassing the security block.

JASON (CONT'D)  
I took a little trip down to CSD last  
night and checked out their wireless  
networking connections: one nice clean  
signal.

The screen goes black. Slowly, a large picture loads with  
the words "HUNTER" beneath. It is the PREDATOR. Blake  
stares at it.

BLAKE  
What the hell is this?

The screen changes again, this time to a page of text. Jason  
begins to read it aloud.

JASON  
First sightings: Central America 1987,  
aggressive creature identified with  
hostile intentions. Responsible for nine  
confirmed deaths.

Blake just shakes his head in disbelief.

JASON (CONT'D)  
If you read on, it says another one came  
to L.A. in '97.

BLAKE  
This is insane. An alien? What do you  
make of this?

JASON  
Well, there's over fifty pages on it.  
I've seen cover up stories before... but  
then again, I haven't been watching for  
UFOs lately.

Blake, as well, doesn't have a clue.

INT. CAFE - DAY

This is a corner restaurant reminiscent of an old '50s diner.  
Blake sits alone in one of the booths, eating lunch.

Suddenly, the man from Daniel's house sits down at the table,  
across from Blake. The detective looks up curiously.

MAN  
How are things, Detective?

Blake stares at him for a moment before responding.

BLAKE  
Could be better.

MAN  
I guess I forgot to introduce myself.

BLAKE  
Yeah, that'd be nice.

MAN  
Williams.

Blake puts his fork down and sits back.

BLAKE  
Okay... and what do you have to say, Mr.  
Williams?

WILLIAMS  
The hunt, my friend.

Blake looses his smile.

BLAKE  
You know what's going on?

WILLIAMS  
Yes, I do. We are the prey and he is the  
hunter.

Blake leans closer.

BLAKE  
Who's "he?"

WILLIAMS  
You mean the demon?

He pulls an old folded newspaper out of his shirt and tosses  
it onto the table. Blake eagerly picks it up and examines  
it. The headlines read:

VICIOUS CREATURE ATTACKS SUBWAY

Below is another picture of the creature, cloaked on a  
rooftop.

WILLIAMS (CONT'D)  
Ten years ago, I was a security guard in  
Los Angeles. It was a blistering summer,  
but I saw this guy. The son of a bitch  
created quite a ruckus... dozens of  
people were killed. I'll never forget  
it.

Blake lowers the paper.

BLAKE  
My God, it's real.

WILLIAMS  
They tried to cover it up, that's why  
nobody knows about it anymore. But I'll  
tell you one thing, Detective: this  
monster cannot be captured or studied...  
only killed.

Williams stands up.

WILLIAMS (CONT'D)  
You can keep the paper.

He turns around and leaves. Blake just sighs.

EXT. CLINIC - DAY

Frank steps outside the clinic, onto the crowded sidewalk.  
After lighting a cigarette, he pulls out his cell phone and  
dials a number.

FRANK  
Steven.

BLAKE (OS)  
What's up?

FRANK  
We ran a test on that slime you found.

BLAKE (OS)  
And?

FRANK  
Nothing. It has to be some kind of  
chemical, but we can't even I.D. it.

BLAKE (OS)  
Yeah, I figured after what I heard today.

FRANK  
What is it?

BLAKE (OS)  
It's... different. You guys better call  
it a day.

FRANK  
Alright, we'll be right over.

Frank clicks off the phone and glances up the sun. However,  
something else catches his attention. Across the street, on  
a high rooftop, something mysteriously FLASHES.

Frank squints to see, but nothing is there. Puzzled, he  
turns and walks back inside.

POV. CLINIC - INFRARED

Again, the screen turns BLUE and COLORS scroll across.  
Looking down toward the clinic, Frank is seen walking away  
through some sort of THERMAL IMAGING vision which generates  
an image from human BODY HEAT.

EXT. ROOFTOP - DAY

Although completely cloaked, the mysterious creature's eyes  
flicker again.

EXT. BUSY STREET - DAY

Blake can be seen driving his van through the busy streets.

POV. BLAKE'S VAN - INFRARED

Again from the rooftop view, the van can be seen passing  
below. Although at first it appears as a lifeless shade of  
blue, the image intensifies and Blake's body heat becomes  
visible though the vehicle.

EXT. APARTMENT - BALCONY - DAY

Now out on a balcony of a tall apartment building, Williams  
stands on a high floor, overlooking the city.

However, he freezes when he hears a familiar GROWL nearby --  
he hasn't forgotten it. He just turns and looks down to the  
many buildings below...

Sure enough, he spots the Hunter scaling the rooftops. Still  
cloaked and bending the light to his advantage, but that  
doesn't stop Williams.

WILLIAMS  
(muttering)  
I see you.

He turns right around and goes back into the apartment.

INT. WILLIAMS' APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY

Without hesitation, Williams walks though his small bedroom  
to a large glass case of hunting trophies on the wall. It is  
filled with many gold medals, as well as a large WY-30  
hunting rifle.

Quickly, Williams slides the glass door open, takes the  
rifle, and loads it.

EXT. ROOFTOPS - DAY

The cloaked creature continues to SCURRY across the  
buildings, but as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop, he  
unknowingly makes his way closer to Williams' apartment.

RIFLE SCOPE POV. - ROOFTOPS - DAY

The rifle is now ready and the crosshairs move along, CHASING  
the creature as he travels.

EXT. LARGE ROOFTOP - DAY

He LEAPS to another building.

RIFLE SCOPE POV. - LARGE ROOFTOP - DAY

Williams continues to track.

WILLIAMS (OS)  
Come on...

EXT. LARGE ROOFTOP - DAY

Finally, the creature stops.

RIFLE SCOPE POV. - LARGE ROOFTOP - DAY

Williams centers the crosshairs over the creature's head, but  
then moves it down to the chest, over the heart. The  
creature just studies its surroundings...

EXT. WILLIAMS' APARTMENT - BALCONY - DAY

Kneeling down, rifle in hand, Williams steadies his aim.

RIFLE SCOPE POV. - LARGE ROOFTOP - DAY

Abruptly, the Hunter moves forward and his image is blocked  
by a chimney.

EXT. WILLIAMS' APARTMENT - BALCONY - DAY

Williams stops and his finger moves off the trigger. Slowly,  
he lowers the rifle and stands up.

From his view, his target still cannot be seen. Quickly, he  
turns around and rushes back inside.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - STAIRCASE - DAY

The door to the building's stairwell flies open and Williams  
hurries down, the rifle still in hand.

He reaches the ground floor and goes through a rear exit.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - REAR ALLEY - DAY

Williams marches out into the back alleyway, a tight area  
surrounded by adjacent buildings. Following the path, he  
turns right and jogs down, behind the apartments.

Following the same path of his prey, he turns right again,  
past a large dumpster, but then stops at a dead end. A brick  
wall stands in his way.

Frustrated, Williams sighs. But then, he FREEZES when he  
sees a pair of THREE TINY RED LASERS shining on the wall  
ahead. He doesn't even have to turn around... he's just  
become the HUNTED.

On the roof of the building directly behind him, the cloaked  
Hunter crouches, aiming his PLASMA CASTER'S targeting lasers.

Without turning around, Williams sees the lasers gradually  
MOVE UP the wall, and then behind his body, out of sight. He  
can feel the heat as they continue to track up his back, onto  
his HEAD...

Instantly, Williams turns around and FIRES his gun! He is  
forced to close his eyes from the BLINDING GLARE of the  
lasers, but his shot makes it out, CRACKLING loudly though  
the air!

INT. BLAKE'S VAN - DAY

Still driving, Blake hears the gunshot clearly. He FLINCHES  
and JAMS on the brakes.

EXT. REAR ALLEY - DAY

The BULLET soars up and is a direct hit... right into the  
Hunter's ARMOR.

Williams can only stare in distress as the Hunter turns off  
his lasers and jumps down from the building. Finally, he  
reveals himself.

A SURGE OF ELECTRICITY drones over the Hunter as he comes out  
of his cloaking mode. Slowly, his shape and body  
materializes right in front of William's eyes: an eight-foot,  
humanoid, heavily-armored PREDATOR. It SNARLS.

WILLIAMS  
Oh shit.

Quickly, he raises his rifle and SHOOTS once more!

Yet again, the bullet is harmlessly deflected off his  
shoulder plates.

Williams now aims for the heart, but the Predator raises his  
arm and BLOCKS the bullet with its WRIST BLADES. Then he  
begins walking toward him...

EXT. BUSY STREET - SIDEWALK - DAY

Blake's van is now pulled over on the side of the street.  
The detective jumps out with his gun in hand and CHARGES down  
the sidewalk. As the gunshots ECHO throughout the streets,  
the PEDESTRIANS SCREAM and begin FLEEING in alarm.

BLAKE  
Move! Everybody get back!

Following the sound, Blake continues down the sidewalk and  
turns a corner.

EXT. REAR ALLEY - DAY

Again, Williams PULLS THE TRIGGER shooting a LOUD BLAST, but  
it just sparks away. Now he's desperate. The Predator  
closes in on him...

Williams raises the gun, aims for the head, and FIRES.

The Predator continues. Ten feet, five feet...

Just then, his TARGETING LASERS reactivate and the  
shoulder-mounted Plasma Cannon automatically turns toward  
Williams!

BLAM! A HUGE BOLT OF ENERGY blasts out of the weapon.  
Williams, back against the wall tries to duck, but his gun is  
blown RIGHT IN TWO in a huge EXPLOSION of sparks! Williams  
SCREAMS in horror!

EXT. ALLEY ENTRANCE - DAY

Williams' scream seems to ECHO louder than the gunshots.  
Blake points his gun forward and RUNS on, between a row of  
buildings.

EXT. REAR ALLEY - DAY

The detective finally reaches the apartment building, the  
exit door still open. Following the path, he turns right.

From there, he sees a tall silhouette.

BLAKE  
Hey you! Freeze right there!

As he gets closer, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees  
it's the Predator. The creature lets out an ear-splitting  
ROAR as he turns around.

Williams is in his grip, DEAD. The Predator's Wrist Blades  
are deep within the man's neck, and DARK BLOOD is pouring out  
all over the ground.

With a quick JERK of the wrist, the Predator TEARS Williams'  
head straight off and the body falls lifelessly to the  
ground.

Meanwhile, Blake stares in absolute shock... but not for  
long. The Predator spins around and activates its targeting  
lasers again!

BLAKE  
Motherfu--

The rest of his sentence is inaudible as the Plasma Caster  
SHOOTS another huge BLAST of electricity. Blake YELPS and  
DIVES to his left, behind the large dumpster.

BLAM! The blast EXPLODES on the ground, shooting sparks in  
all directions. Quickly, the Predator retargets and FIRES at  
the dumpster, blowing the top straight off! Blake shields  
himself with his arms the best he can.

Then the detective leans over and begins FIRING BLINDLY at  
the enemy. Bullets SURGE in the Predator's direction, but he  
raises his arm and DEFLECTS them again with his armor.  
However, one gets by and sails into his chest creating a  
quick SPURT of blood... GREEN BLOOD.

The creature ROARS angrily and CHARGES the other way. Seeing  
this, Blake stands back up and begins CHASING after him,  
continuously PULLING THE TRIGGER.

Yet, he can only watch as the Predator CROUCH-LEAPS up the  
wall and onto the roof of a building. Blake aims his gun up  
and FIRES once more, but the creature moves out of sight.

Blake immediately SPINS AROUND and RUSHES back the way he  
came, to the sidewalk.

EXT. ROOFTOP - DAY

The Predator ENGAGES his cloaking field again and makes his  
escape.

EXT. BUSY STREET - DAY

Blake gets back into his van and takes off. The streets are  
still loaded with traffic, but Blake SPEEDS on, SWERVING  
between cars.

INT. VAN - DAY

Blake looks out the side window... and sees the creature  
DASHING across the rooftops. But as he looks back to the  
road, he GASPS to see a stopped car right in front of him!

BLAKE  
Damn it!

EXT. BUSY STREET - DAY

Blake TURNS the van into the oncoming lane, swerving around  
the stopped car. Unfortunately, a HUGE 18-WHEELER TRUCK is  
now headed in Blake's direction! He BLARES the horn and  
veers back into his lane, avoiding a collision just by  
inches.

EXT. ROOFTOPS - DAY

The Predator stops, glancing down at Blake again... his eyes  
FLASHING bright gold.

Then he DIVES down, onto the awning of a building, and then  
to a vacant side street.

INT. VAN - DAY

Blake sees the creature fleeing, and heads right in his  
direction.

EXT. BUSY INTERSECTION - DAY

The creature runs ahead, through a crowded intersection, and  
then onto the adjacent street. Several bystanders notice him  
and all turn around in confusion.

MAN  
What the hell was that?

PEOPLE begin to gather around to watch as the cloaked creature  
DASHES over a line of bushes into the parking lot of a large  
five-story office building.

Meanwhile, Blake stops the van on the side of the road and  
jumps out. RUNNING as fast as he can, Blake PUSHES some  
passing citizens away.

BLAKE  
Get out of the way!

He, too, crosses the road, causing passing cars to stop.  
HORNS go off in all directions.

EXT. ENTRANCE PARKING LOT - DAY

Finally, Blake makes his way over the bushes, just to see the  
creature JUMP UP onto the side of the building and begin  
crawling up the side. Once Blake has a clear shot, he aims  
his pistol and FIRES.

BANG! The shot just misses, taking out a window. Blake  
FIRES another, but misses again. Eventually, the Predator  
makes its way over the roof and disappears.

Blake, breathing heavily, lowers his gun. He can't believe  
what has happened.

Soon, POLICE SIRENS can be heard in the streets. Then Blake  
turns around to see a whole flock of pedestrians watching  
from across the street. Cars have stopped in the middle of  
the road, too. Blake SIGHS.

Then a nearby sign at the edge of the parking lot catches his  
eyes. It reads:

COMMUNAL SECURITY DIVISION

Blake spins around to see the front doors of the building  
swing open and about a dozen EMPLOYEES rush out in concern.  
Among them are Andrews and Morton.

BLAKE  
Shit.

Blake holsters his weapon and frowns.

EXT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - PARKING LOT - DAY (MOMENTS LATER)

Cop cars have now filled up the parking lot and OFFICERS are  
everywhere, closing off streets and rerouting traffic away  
from the scene.

Blake is now standing to the side of the CSD building,  
clutching the old newspaper, and just watching. He sees many  
curious civilians being directed away by the cops, Andrews  
talking ANGRILY on a cell phone in the parking lot, and  
lastly, a new police car arriving. The car pulls into the  
lot and right over to Blake. Jason, Colleen, and Frank all  
jump out.

JASON  
My God, you saw him!

Blake nods.

COLLEEN  
Are you all right? What happened?

BLAKE  
You guys were right. We're not after a  
human at all.

FRANK  
What?

Blake just hands over the newspaper. Frank takes it and  
looks it over in bewilderment.

BLAKE  
I couldn't... stop him.

JASON  
Nobody could.

BLAKE  
But don't you see? It's the second  
time...

He stops when he sees Andrews walking his way. Everyone  
backs up, except for Blake.

ANDREWS  
Well Detective, my team has scouted the  
entire area, and all that was found was  
one bullet from your gun inside my  
office. That certainly doesn't look good  
for you.

BLAKE  
Andrews, what are you talking about?  
What the hell do you think I was doing?

ANDREWS  
You were pursuing a suspect rather  
recklessly through the streets, you  
didn't call for backup, and you put the  
people in this building, including  
myself, in danger.

Blake scoffs.

BLAKE  
I was pursuing the same THING you've been  
tracking for God knows how long!

Andrews stops and begins walking away. Blake follows.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Yeah, a citizen by the name of Williams  
told me all about it. I'd take you to  
him, but unfortunately, he's just had his  
head ripped off!

ANDREWS  
Lower your voice, Detective.

BLAKE  
I know all about it. Central America,  
Los Angeles, he's a hunter, we're the  
prey... all of it, so stop trying to  
cover it up with your nice stories about  
city precautions. He's a goddamn alien!

ANDREWS  
Very good. Well, now you know why it has  
to be covered up. You think the public  
should hear about this? This guy's a  
worst nightmare come to life, and until  
we have it under control, it stays a  
secret. You know better. It is for the  
safety of the public, and you exhibition  
this afternoon did no good.

BLAKE  
Well, what was I supposed to do? Just  
sit back and watch him slaughter more  
people?

ANDREWS  
You should've called for help! You knew  
we were the people studying this  
creature.

BLAKE  
Studying? Wait a minute, you're trying  
to study him?

ANDREWS  
Stop it, Blake. It's not your concern.

BLAKE  
It is my concern! This is my goddamn  
case!

Andrews stops walking and looks Blake in the eye.

ANDREWS  
Not anymore. This has now become our  
investigation. We have all the evidence  
we need.

BLAKE  
So that's it? Just go home now?

ANDREWS  
Don't worry, you'll get your name in the  
paper, paid for overtime, and all that  
other good stuff, too.

BLAKE  
Andrews, you know that's not why I'm  
doing this. My friends got killed. I  
want to solve this case more than  
anybody.

ANDREWS  
And I'm not taking it over for the fun of  
it. We're on the same side here. I want  
this monster apprehended, too. You think  
I like having innocent citizens killed?  
My team has been training for years to  
take this guy down, ever since the  
Corporates handed the case to us. It's  
time to do our job.

BLAKE  
Well, I still want to do this, too. Come  
on, Andrews, do you know how close I  
came?

ANDREWS  
Yeah, you almost got yourself killed.  
Trust me Blake, this is for your own  
good. My men will handle it.

BLAKE  
And my investigation?

ANDREWS  
I had the medical clinic forward all your  
reports to us. Everything is under  
control. And your boat is waiting where  
you left it.

Andrews walks away, leaving a frustrated Blake behind.

POV. CSD HEADQUARTERS ROOF - INFRARED

The screen switches to the Hunter's view of Blake, above on  
the roof of the CSD building. The detective can be seen  
turning around and walking back, out of sight.

INT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - LOBBY - DAY

Inside, Morton stands in the industrial lobby along with  
Davis and his team of soldiers. Around their arms are HEAVY  
ASSAULT RIFLES.

Morton stands to the side of the room, talking into a  
frequency scanner.

MORTON  
What's going on?

ANDREWS (OS)  
We're good to go. Blake's out of the  
way.

MORTON  
Excellent.

Morton clicks off the scanner and sets it down on the main  
desk. Then he walks forward and addresses the men.

MORTON (CONT'D)  
Good news, Gentlemen. As of now, we are  
officially taking control of this case.  
We have the green light to move out and  
begin tracking the creature. Davis, what  
do we have in terms of equipment?

Davis steps forward, picking a small rectangular box-like  
device off his belt. He holds it up to reveal a screen with  
a radar interface.

DAVIS  
Listen up. These new tracers will  
monitor changes in electromagnetic  
fields. Filtering out all minor  
emissions like radio waves, it should  
pick up the energy that our target is  
using.

He sets the device down.

DAVIS (CONT'D)  
Now we've lost some valuable time, but  
the enemy was seen on these grounds. We  
are going to track him and we are going  
to capture him... once and for all.

Davis points to the men.

DAVIS (CONT'D)  
Peters, McCoy -- cover west grounds, past  
Langford Street. Brady, Kowalski -- take  
east. Rykov, we'll cover the jungle.

The soldiers all nod their heads in agreement.

DAVIS (CONT'D)  
Alright, then let's move out!

Everyone cocks their weapons and follows Davis out of the  
room.

EXT. CITY DOCKS - PIER - DUSK

Blake and his team are busy loading their equipment bags onto  
their transport vessel, docked exactly where they left it.

Frank unties the docking ropes and throws them over, onto the  
main deck.

After everybody boards and walks inside the main cabin, Blake  
takes one last look, back at the city before entering -- not  
for the view, but a sense of determination. The Predator is  
still out there... still very, very close.

Blake turns around and shuts the cabin door.

INT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - CONTROL CABIN - DUSK

This is a small room with windows on all sides for a clear  
view of the ocean ahead. Control equipment and computers are  
all around, as well as a small sitting table. A door in the  
rear leads to the other compartments of the ship. Everybody  
settles in.

For now, Jason takes the controls, starts up the ship, and  
sets it in motion. For a while, nobody says a word -- they  
all just stare as the island begins moving away from them,  
farther and farther...

JASON  
Destination: home.

BLAKE  
(quietly)  
Good, Jason.

Again, there is a pause before anyone else speaks. Finally,  
Colleen talks.

COLLEEN  
Well, I suppose I better unload the  
luggage. We've got a long trip.

FRANK  
Yeah, me too.

Blake nods.

BLAKE  
Okay, I'll call H.Q. and tell them we're  
on our way back.

Colleen and Frank exit through the door to the sleeping  
cabins while Blake sits down at the table and loosens his  
tie. He looks over at Jason, sitting behind the main control  
console.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Jason, everything okay?

JASON  
Yes. Destination locked in. Eighty  
minutes and counting. I'm gonna check my  
laptop again... see what we can do.

He stands up and begins walking to the door.

BLAKE  
"What we can do?"

Jason smiles.

JASON  
You don't think I handed that information  
back to CSD, do you? Hell, they already  
have it.

Blake smiles.

BLAKE  
Good man, Jay.

Jason nods and leaves; Blake just sits back in his chair and  
pulls his tie off.

INT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - ANDREWS' OFFICE - DUSK

Morton steps in to see Andrews now working at the desk. He  
walks over and Andrews looks up.

MORTON  
Tom, we got the boat's transmission  
numbers. You know... just in case.

ANDREWS  
Good. Monitor it for now.

Just then, the communicator goes off on Morton's belt. He  
picks it up and answers.

MORTON  
Yes?

DAVIS (OS)  
Morton, you're not gonna believe it.

MORTON  
You got him?

DAVIS (OS)  
No... but we found something else.

EXT. JUNGLE - DUSK

Davis and Rykov are standing before a huge cave where there  
is a giant crevice in the ground. Down in the hole is a  
MASSIVE ALIEN STRUCTURE: the Predator's ship.

It appears to be a Ner'uda, a one-manned pod. It has THICK  
METALLIC SHIELDING, but the front and sides appear DAMAGED,  
possibly the result of a crash.

Davis and Rykov stare at it. Again, Davis speaks into the  
communicator.

DAVIS (CONT'D)  
It's the hunter's fuckin' spaceship.

MORTON (OS)  
Where the hell are you?

DAVIS  
About six miles north of our so-called  
"location."

MORTON (OS)  
Unbelievable. What's it look like?

DAVIS  
Sleek. It appears to have some sort of  
metallic covering... it also looks like  
it crashed. Definitely damaged, made a  
crater five stories deep.

MORTON (OS)  
Check it for activity, but we'll have to  
bring it in later.

DAVIS  
Affirmative.

Davis sticks the communicator back on his belt and looks down  
at the ship while Rykov holds his tracer over it. A series  
of numbers are displayed on the LCD screen.

RYKOV  
Strange. Its magnetic field is  
completely new, more extreme than  
anything on the planet, yet no power  
source appears.

DAVIS  
It's damaged. Well, you heard him.  
Let's get going.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - DUSK

The ship continues on its way, speeding through the Atlantic  
Ocean.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - MAIN DECK - DUSK

Blake stands outside on the main deck, arms resting on the  
railing. And as he looks down into the water passing by, his  
reflection looks right back at him.

But all of a sudden, he notices something else in the water.The Predator is staring right at him!

Scared stiff, Blake doesn't even move.

JASON (OS)  
Steven.

Blake spins around to see Jason standing right behind him.  
He then looks back, over the railing, but the creature is  
gone. He just sees himself looking back.

Slowly, he turns around.

JASON (CONT'D)  
Man, are you all right?

BLAKE  
Yeah.

JASON  
Uh, I got a connection with H.Q. You  
want me to talk to them?

BLAKE  
No, I got it.

He follows Jason back into the cabin.

INT. CONTROL CABIN - DUSK

Jason sits back at the main control console while Blake sits  
down at the table and grabs the CB communicator off the wall.

BLAKE  
Come in.

INT. MIAMI POLICE HEADQUARTERS - COMMUNICATIONS ROOM - DUSK

Several WORKERS are busy in this large room filled with many  
computers and radio equipment. Eric, behind one of the  
desks, answers the radio.

ERIC  
Yes, Police Headquarters.

BLAKE (OS)  
Eric?

INT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - CONTROL CABIN - DUSK

Blake sits back.

ERIC (OS)  
Hey Steven, what's going on?

BLAKE  
We're on our way home. Is O'Neil there?

ERIC (OS)  
He should be back within the next hour.  
Why?

BLAKE  
We lost the case. The CSD got their  
hands on it and... sent us back.

INT. MIAMI POLICE HEADQUARTERS - COMMUNICATIONS ROOM - DUSK

Eric becomes just as disappointed as Blake.

ERIC  
What? Did you talk to O'Neil first?

BLAKE (OS)  
No, but they did. Anyway, we're not  
giving up yet. As soon as he gets in,  
tell him to call us and we'll see what he  
can do. We'll be there in about an hour.

ERIC  
You got it. Is there anything else I can  
do?

BLAKE (OS)  
No, thanks.

INT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - CONTROL CABIN - DUSK

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
I'll see you later.

ERIC (OS)  
Good-bye.

Blake reaches over and hangs up the communicator. Then he  
rests his head on his arms over the table.

INT. FRANK'S CABIN - DUSK

The individual sleeping cabins are all simple rooms with one  
bed, a small desk, and some wooden storage cabinets on the  
walls. A side door also leads to a small bathroom.

Frank is going through two suitcases on his bed, when he  
hears a sudden loud SMACK! Quickly, he stands up, goes to  
the open door, and peers out.

The long corridor appears empty -- no sign of anything  
suspicious.

FRANK  
Hey!

No response. Curiously, Frank ventures out of the room.

PAN BACK to his open suitcase on the bed. His handgun is  
left inside.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - DUSK

Frank moves down the long windowless hallway stretching the  
entire width of the ship. There are doorways on either side  
to different cabins, as well as a couple other passages which  
lead deeper into the ship.

Frank just walks straight back... until he hears another  
SMACK, much louder.

He spins around, but no one is there.

Again, he continues until he reaches a closed door to the  
last room, dead ahead. Slowly, he opens it and looks in...

It's a large equipment room with several computers and other  
high-tech equipment. Large windows on the walls let the  
light in.

Frank enters.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - DUSK

Frank looks around, but still, no sign of anyone.

However, wind blows right through a WIDE OPEN exit door. It  
swings wide and SMACKS into the wall again.

Frank stares in suspicion.

Quietly, he steps over and looks out onto the back of the  
ship.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - MAIN DECK (REAR) - DUSK

Frank sticks his head out and glances around the narrow  
passage that surrounds the back of the ship. Glancing up to  
the deck above, he still doesn't see anything.

Suddenly, he FLINCHES when thunder CRACKLES above! After a  
bit, he just shuts the door.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - DUSK

Frank makes sure to lock the door, too. Though, the lock  
CLICKS loosely, sounding broken.

Finally, a fed up Frank just walks away.

INT. CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

Jason, Colleen and Blake are all here, sitting around the  
table when Frank enters.

FRANK  
Hey, did you guys know the back door was  
open?

COLLEEN  
It was?

JASON  
Oh yeah, Eric told me about that. The  
lock has to be fixed. Did you shut it?

FRANK  
Uh-huh.

COLLEEN  
Well, I guess I'm gonna call it a night.  
I'm gonna get some rest.

JASON  
Me too.

BLAKE  
I don't blame you, but I better wait for  
O'Neil's call.

FRANK  
Alright, wake me when we get there.

BLAKE  
Gotcha.

INT. JASON'S CABIN - NIGHT

In the bathroom, Jason throws some cold water on his face,  
grabs a towel and walks out to the bedroom where the door to  
the cabin is wide open. THUNDER can be heard outside again.

Jason walks over to his bed and opens his two suitcases.  
Like Frank's, Jason's handgun, a small Beretta, is the first  
thing he sees, resting upon his laptop. Jason takes the  
weapon out and sets it on the nearby table.

He then turns around and FREEZES, as he is looking right at  
the Predator! Standing in the wide open doorway, he GROWLS  
at his new prey.

After a split second, Jason SHOUTS, and swipes his pistol off  
the table. He DIVES away, over the bed, onto the other side  
of the room just as the Predator whips out his PLASMA PISTOL.  
He then points and FIRES, sending out a huge ENERGY BOLT  
through the wall! He just misses his target.

As Jason hits the floor, he immediately ducks down behind the  
bed for cover as the energy bolt sails right over his head.  
It IMPACTS the wall creating a HUGE EXPLOSION of sparks!

INT. CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

Hearing the explosion, Blake JUMPS from his seat, alarmed.  
He RUSHES through the door, into the main corridor, drawing  
his weapon in the process.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake SLAMS through the door and runs as fast as he can.  
Both the doors to Colleen's and Frank's cabin also open as he  
passes.

COLLEEN  
What was that?

FRANK  
What's going on?

Blake sees them and hurries past.

BLAKE  
It's gotta be Jason! Come on!

INT. JASON'S CABIN - NIGHT

Jason, still on the floor, pushes himself out from behind the  
bed. Sliding across the floor, he PULLS HIS TRIGGER sending  
gunshots right at the creature. Lightning FLASHES.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

As the bullets SPARK off his armor, the Predator has a  
perfect chance to aim and fire again... which he does.

BOOM!

Another energy bolt FIRES right at Jason, and this time, it's  
a direct hit!

Jason CRIES in pain as his arm rips apart in a great FLASH of  
blood. Thunder sounds.

His gun CLANKS as it hits the floor.

Then the Predator, too, drops his gun... and releases the  
Wrist Blades from his gauntlet.

Jason SCREAMS even louder as the Predator gets closer and  
then finally SWIPES the blades across the man's face.

The screams instantly stop.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Dashing down the corridor, Blake, Colleen, and Frank reach  
Jason's room and dart in, pointing their pistols out. But --

INT. JASON'S CABIN - NIGHT

-- no one is here.

Immediately, they see the huge hole burned into the wall from  
the plasma gun. And then they see a small splatter of BLOOD,  
hidden partially behind the bed.

Without saying a word, Blake walks forward, around the bed,  
and stops... right at Jason's CORPSE.

BLAKE  
(traumatized)  
Oh my God... he's here.

Both Frank and Colleen rush over, but as soon as they see the  
body, they SHRIEK in horror.

INT. CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

Colleen and Frank stand around the table in apprehension.  
Frank tries desperately to work the CB radio, while Colleen  
remains silent, quite terrified.

FRANK  
This is ocean liner 2179-B. Come in  
Central. Do you copy? I repeat, do you  
copy, Central? We are requesting  
immediate aid.

Frank hears nothing but STATIC over the speaker. Thunder and  
lightning go crazy outside.

FRANK (CONT'D)  
Shit! We're 24 degrees in -- a complete  
deadlock in a storm.

Just then, Blake steps in and locks the door firmly as Frank  
tosses the radio down.

FRANK (CONT'D)  
What the fuck are we gonna do? He  
followed us!

BLAKE  
He's hunting us.

COLLEEN  
I can't believe this... Jason's dead.  
Did you see him... his head!

BLAKE  
I know. The same thing happen to  
Williams. Look, we are gonna get through  
this. We can stop this guy.

FRANK  
I don't know...

BLAKE  
Look, he's trapped on this ship. We can  
win. If we can just corner him, we might  
be able to take him out.

COLLEEN  
We might?

BLAKE  
Look, back on the island... I shot him.  
You both know his blood. We can win.

FRANK  
No, we should just abandon the ship.  
Honestly, we don't stand a chance. We're  
just police officers. That's guy's a  
fucking alien!

Blake turns away.

BLAKE  
Guys, come on.

FRANK  
You saw the murders. You know everyone  
that's gone up against him has only come  
out dead. This is suicide!

Blake spins back around.

BLAKE  
That's not true, Frank. I've read the  
reports and there were survivors who went  
up against this guy and made it out  
alive. It is possible to kill this  
creature.

Blake sighs, and turns around. Staring out into the  
storm, he speaks from his heart.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
I took this case to solve it, to stop the  
murders, and to get this guy. I've made  
it this far and I'm not about to stop  
now. I've... seen my friends die by his  
hands, and I'm not going to let him get  
away with that, no matter what the odds  
are. It's going to stop, and I'm going  
to end it.

COLLEEN  
Then I'm with you, Blake.

Blake turns around and sees her looking at him.

COLLEEN (CONT'D)  
I'll fight.

Blake looks over at Frank, who nods at last.

FRANK  
Let's do it.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - NIGHT

The ship continues on, as well as the teaming rain. Lighting  
lights up the sky again, followed by a huge CLASH of thunder.

INT. CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

The room is the same, except now Blake, Colleen, and Frank  
are gathered around the table before a large sheet of paper  
containing the ship's schematics. The blueprint shows the  
layout of the entire ship: all three decks, the control  
cabin, the main corridor, connecting rooms, as well as all  
other passageways.

Blake uses his gun to hold the corner of the paper down flat.

BLAKE  
Okay, there are five exits on the ship.  
This one, two on either side, one on the  
roof of the upper deck, and one in the  
back. First, we have to secure all of  
them so he can't get outside. Then we  
should close off the entire upper deck,  
so he can't get above us, or onto the  
roof.

FRANK  
Right, so that leaves him on this deck or  
the basement.

COLLEEN  
Then we'll have to trap him in the  
basement. But remember, Jason said the  
back door doesn't lock.

BLAKE  
Right. Shit... we're gonna have to guard  
that one.

FRANK  
But the question is, how?

BLAKE  
Well, he thinks he's hunting us, but  
that's gonna change. We'll use ourselves  
as bait and lead him down there. Then,  
turn around and use all the firepower we  
have.

Frank grins.

FRANK  
Hunter's trap.

COLLEEN  
Okay, but what weapons do we have?

FRANK  
Besides our pistols, I have two shotguns  
in my cabin.

BLAKE  
Well, we'll definitely need those, as  
well as some walkie-talkies.

FRANK  
Equipment room. Anything else?

BLAKE  
Yeah. The ship... it's in motion. It's  
going to the mainland, and if we don't  
make it... this guy will.

Colleen and Frank slowly nod, realizing the situation.

COLLEEN  
You're right. Do it.

FRANK  
I'm gonna get the equipment. I'll be  
back in five minutes, just keep this door  
shut.

COLLEEN  
I'll watch your back.

Blake nods.

BLAKE  
Go ahead.

Frank and Colleen pull out their guns and unlock the door.  
As soon as they move out, Blake swings the door closed.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Colleen and Frank glance around the dimly-lit hallway...

No one's in sight.

Quickly, they rush out toward Frank's cabin.

POV. MAIN CORRIDOR - INFRARED

As Colleen and Frank pass, an infrared view, peering out from  
a side passageway, indicates they are not alone.

INT. CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

Now alone, Blake walks over to the main control console and  
glances at the screen. It currently shows a grid, with a  
radar blip of the ship moving up the screen.

Blake reaches over to a small pad of control buttons and  
inputs a command. Then he pulls a large lever and the screen  
flashes the following message:

COMMAND SUCCESSFULLY EXECUTED  
LOCATION LOCKED  
POWERING-DOWN PRIMARY ENGINES

Just then, a loud MECHANICAL HUM is audible as the engines  
power down. Within seconds, there is total silence.

The ship has stopped.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - NIGHT

As the rain continues to pour, the ship slowly comes to a  
complete stop.

INT. FRANK'S CABIN - NIGHT

Meanwhile, Colleen and Frank have made it to the room.  
Colleen waits by the open doorway while Frank is knelt down,  
pulling the two shotguns out of a storage cabinet on the  
floor. They both hear the ship stop.

COLLEEN  
Engines down.

INT. CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

Blake lets out a sigh. As he begins to walk away from the  
controls, the radio goes off.

ERIC (OS)  
-- anybody hear me --

Eric is cut off abruptly by loud STATIC, but Blake eagerly  
grabs the communicator off the hook.

BLAKE  
Come in! Eric, you're breaking up!

ERIC (OS)  
O'Neil just came in --

Again, the communication is disrupted by static. Blake  
frantically tries adjusting the frequency controls, but it  
does no help.

BLAKE  
What was that?

ERIC (OS)  
-- hear me? I -- O'Neil came in --

BLAKE  
Put him on, Eric. Please!

ERIC (OS)  
He never spoke to CSD. They didn't get  
the mission -- it's still yours!

Blake nearly falls over. He immediately sits down, stunned.

ERIC (CONT'D, OS)  
-- you there? Do you --

The line goes completely dead and Blake drops the radio to  
the floor.

POV. MAIN CORRIDOR - INFRARED

Again, the Predator has his eyes on Colleen and Frank, down  
the hall. Now both of them are holding the shotguns and Frank  
is grabbing walkie-talkies out of a small supply closet.

INT. SUPPLY CLOSET - NIGHT

After Frank grabs three walkie-talkies, he shuts the door.

FRANK  
Alright, let's go!

Quickly, both of them dash back down the corridor, to the  
main cabin. Frank glances back when he thinks he hears  
something, but doesn't take the chance to find out.

POV. MAIN CORRIDOR - INFRARED

Peering out from the doorway of another room, the Hunter  
silently moves out into the corridor.

Frank and Colleen are seen directly ahead, running away. The  
creature SNARLS.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Frank hears the enemy.

Without hesitation, he spins around and SHOOTS a blast from  
the shotgun! The impact EXPLODES into the side of the wall,  
right near an open doorway.

Colleen stops and turns back to him.

COLLEEN  
Frank!

FRANK  
Get back!

Colleen turns around and continues to the cabin, only about  
ten yards away while Frank aims the shotgun again.

As Colleen continues, the door SWINGS open and Blake dashes  
out, his gun ready.

BLAKE  
What was that?

COLLEEN  
He's here!

BLAKE  
Come on! Get in!

Colleen moves in while Blake looks ahead and sees Frank  
FIRING again. He calls out to him.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Hurry up, Frank!

Frank glances at him, but then spins back -- nothing there.

He grunts and lowers the gun. Quickly, he turns around and  
runs into the cabin where Blake swings the door shut.

POV. MAIN CORRIDOR - INFRARED

The Hunter watches from the doorway as the cabin room door  
shuts. The image changes to a lifeless blue.

PAN DOWN as he looks to his wrist-mounted CONTROL PAD and  
disables his cloaking field.

INT. CSD HEADQUARTERS - CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

This large room consists of many computer desks all around  
and several video monitors on the wall displaying weather  
communication graphics and charts.

Currently, Morton is the only person here, sitting near the  
front at one of the computers. Andrews soon hurries in.

ANDREWS  
What happened?

MORTON  
Transmission.

Andrews approaches the computer and grabs the paper from a  
nearby printer. He reads it in disapproval.

ANDREWS  
Where's the rest?

MORTON  
Never made it. It's not our machine.

Andrews lowers the paper.

ANDREWS  
Well, that's gotta be him. There's no  
doubt about it.

MORTON  
They led us right to him, just as you  
thought.

Andrews smirks.

ANDREWS  
You notify Davis?

MORTON  
Absolutely. We have an exact transponder  
fix.

Andrews nods.

ANDREWS  
Well, then we better get moving.

MORTON  
Yes, Sir.

INT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

Frank is now sitting at the table, the shotgun resting on  
top. Blake and Colleen are gathered around him. He appears  
uneasy.

FRANK  
I heard him... I knew he was right there.

BLAKE  
I don't know how he does it, but he  
shields himself. Invisible. I saw it,  
too.

FRANK  
He was right there, watching, just  
waiting to strike. We're fighting for  
survival and he thinks it's just one big  
hunt. No conscience. We're nothing but  
animals.

COLLEEN  
He's the animal. He won't get away with  
this.

FRANK  
No he won't. Fuck this thing. Let's  
kill him.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

As thunder RUMBLES outside, Blake, Colleen, and Frank march  
out of the cabin, grasping their weapons: Blake with his  
pistol, the other two with the shotguns. All three of them  
carry the walkie-talkies on their belts.

Blake, the last one out of the control cabin, makes sure to  
close the door tight and then they move quickly down the  
hallway.

The team makes their way down to the first intersection.  
While Colleen remains in the main corridor, Blake takes the  
left passageway and Frank takes the right.

INT. LEFT PASSAGE - NIGHT

We follow Blake to the left as he moves through a smaller  
hallway. Ahead, he comes to a storeroom, the door HALF OPEN.  
Hastily, he approaches and listens...

Nothing.

Blake then KICKS the door open and peers inside.

It is a very small room, all corners visible. But only a  
bunch of supply crates are visible against the back wall. No  
sign of the Predator.

Blake pulls out his walkie-talkie and WHISPERS into it.

BLAKE  
First storage room secured. No sign of  
him.

He LOCKS the door and moves on.

INT. RIGHT PASSAGE - NIGHT

Frank is now making his way down the opposite end and reaches  
a stairwell leading to the upper deck.

Quietly, he moves up the steps and reaches the open doorway.  
Frank glances in, but all he sees is another winding  
corridor.

He then steps back and goes to a security control panel on  
the wall. He presses a button and the door automatically  
slides closed and locks. After the indicator light turns  
red, he speaks softly into his walkie-talkie.

FRANK  
Upper deck locked off. If he's up here,  
he's not getting down this way.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Meanwhile, Colleen is searching the sleeping cabins in the  
main corridor.

INT. COLLEEN'S CABIN - NIGHT

Quietly, she steps into her cabin and looks around. Even  
though the lights are off, the LIGHTNING through the windows  
light up the room well enough.

After checking the room, she moves out and shuts the door.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

After locking the cabin, Colleen takes out her walkie-talkie.

COLLEEN  
First cabin is clear. Moving on.

POV. MAIN CORRIDOR - INFRARED

Abruptly, the camera switches to the thermal imaging view.

Watching from a few cabins ahead, the Hunter ANALYZES her  
voice. Along the side of his vision, Colleen's voice  
patterns are traced in a column.

Next, the creature focuses on the shotgun in her hands. He  
ZOOMS IN on the weapon and studies it.

Finally, he beings moving forward until --

BLAKE (OS)  
(quietly)  
Secure.

INT. LEFT PASSAGE - NIGHT

Colleen looks ahead to see Blake returning from the  
passageway up ahead. She nods.

POV. MAIN CORRIDOR - INFRARED

The Predator clearly spots Blake from the doorway and moves  
back before he is seen.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake silently motions ahead with his hand and they continue  
on.

A montage of different scenes begins --

INT. SLEEPING CABIN - NIGHT

Frank KNOCKS the door open and points his gun ahead. After  
checking, he shuts the door.

INT. SMALL PASSAGE - NIGHT

Colleen secures a side passageway and checks in on her  
walkie-talkie.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - SIDE ENTRANCE/EXIT - NIGHT

Blake opens one of the side doors of the ship and glances  
out. It is still raining hard. Quickly, he shuts and  
secures the lock.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

The team makes their way to the back of the ship, still no  
sign of the enemy. Keeping their distance, the three move  
ahead at the same time, within eyesight of each other until  
they reach another four-way intersection.

Blake, in lead, positions his hand up, giving a clear stop  
signal. Everyone behind him freezes, gets back inside the  
nearest doorway, and checks their surroundings.

The last remaining parts of the deck are two branching  
passageways, the final room, and a stairwell leading down on  
the left.

Without turning around, Blake gives the command. He motions  
for one to check the room ahead.

Next, he signals for one to guard the intersection.

Lastly, he indicates that he is going to check the stairwell.  
He then points ahead: "GO."

Everyone takes their positions. Blake hurries down the  
stairs, clearing the path for Frank as he dashes ahead to  
the equipment room.

As soon as he gets inside, Colleen moves ahead and stops at  
the intersection, glancing down both passageways. Nothing.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

This last room looks very familiar to Frank. First he looks  
straight ahead to see the back door... still shut.

Then he begins moving around, checking behind the different  
desks.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Blake moves through the open doorway and glances into the  
basement of the ship.

It is the same length as the other decks, except there are no  
corridors; it's just one big open floor. Although, the  
ship's inner workings, machinery, engine consoles, and  
control panels are exposed all over the place, creating their  
own corridors and passageways. Loud mechanical noises are  
audible, too.

Glancing ahead, Blake sees a stairway leading up to the front  
part of the ship. He then looks over where he sees some  
crates of extra ammunition and a radio scanner.

He frowns and walks in to check it. Suddenly, he JUMPS when  
he hears an abrupt CLICK!

FRANK (OS)  
Rear computer room is clear.

Blake turns around and pulls his walkie-talkie out.

BLAKE  
Copy that.

He steps out and moves back up the steps.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR/REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Colleen steps away from the intersection as she sees Blake  
climbing up the stairs on the side.

As Blake climbs up, he also sees Frank coming out of the  
equipment room only a couple of yards away. They both make  
eye contact.

Frank shakes his head and Blake understands. Then as Frank  
steps to the side, Blake is blinded by a FLASH of RED LASERS!

BLAKE  
Frank, get down!

Frank goes to the floor as a BOLT OF PLASMA ENERGY is FIRED  
from behind! It sails over him, catching the tip of his  
shotgun in the process and BLOWING IT IN TWO!

The blast rockets forward and finally impacts into the side  
of the wall, just above Blake's head!

As Frank lands on his back, he already has his pistol in his  
hand and points it. He YELLS as he squeezes off several  
shots.

Down the corridor, Colleen turns around in fright. She  
clearly sees the cloaked Predator standing in the doorway of  
the equipment room!

The creature lets out a great ROAR as the gunshots go into  
him. Two, three shots from Frank's gun hit his legs and  
green blood SPURTS out of the wounds.

Blake, still on the steps below, aims his pistol and SHOOTS  
between the railing. He stops though -- as his gun is at  
floor's height -- trying not to accidentally hit Frank.

Then the creature DIVES out of the way as Colleen aims and  
FIRES the shotgun. The blast just misses and end up taking  
out a computer in the room.

Frank then rolls over, but sees the Predator exiting through  
a side door and CHARGING down the left passageway. Frank  
gets to his feet and RUNS after it.

FRANK  
I got you!

BLAKE  
Wait! Frank, don't!

It's too late. Frank takes off with only the pistol in his  
hands. Blake goes after him, stepping over the shattered  
shotgun. He briefly pauses and turns back at Colleen.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Guard this intersection!

COLLEEN  
I got it!

Blake then turns around and continues running.

INT. LEFT PASSAGEWAY/SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake turns left at the corner only to see stacks of empty  
storage containers all over the place. However, he stops  
when he realizes the side hallway stretches back down the  
entire length of the ship.

BLAKE  
Shit.

He turns around and sees the escape door to the equipment  
room. It has been slammed open by the fleeing Predator. He  
then looks up and notices the ceiling hasn't even been  
finished as there are a series of open metal rafters above.

Blake then turns back and looks for Frank.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
(whispering)  
Frank!

Just then, he sees him moving quickly behind the crates  
ahead. Immediately, Blake tries to make his way over to him,  
nearly tripping.

Frank, SWEAT DRIPPING off his forehead, grasps his pistol  
with both hands.

Quickly, he spots a SMALL PUDDLE of green blood in the  
entrance to a dark passage on the left. He follows it.

INT. DARK PASSAGE - NIGHT

Frank now finds himself in a small corridor with no lights,  
but he moves in further when he sees another GLOB of GLOWING  
BLOOD on the floor.

FRANK  
(quietly)  
Come on...

However, he pauses when he sees the door to the main corridor  
ahead, only about five yards away. It has been locked on the  
other side, blocking the exit as well as the light. Frank  
stops at the dead end.

FRANK  
What the hell...

Just then, another drop of blood DRIPS down, hitting the  
floor right next to Frank's shoes. He looks down curiously  
and FREEZES.

Another drop hits the floor.

Frank just YELLS and looks up, pointing his gun and FIRING.  
Above, kneeling on the rafters, the Predator just JAMS his  
COMBI-STICK down and IMPALES Frank right in the stomach!

Frank SCREAMS in pain, dropping his gun as the creature hops  
down to the floor. Forcefully, he RIPS the huge spear out of  
Frank's body.

Finally, Blake reaches the entrance to the passage and GASPS  
in shock. The Predator just spins around and FIRES A PLASMA  
BOLT off his Wrist Gauntlet.

Blake ducks as the bolt sails right over his head and hits a  
huge stack of storage crates, EXPLODING in sparks. All the  
crates TUMBLE DOWN, trapping the detective underneath.

Then the Predator turns back around to Frank, bleeding  
helplessly on the floor. He screams again, but manages to  
ROLL out of the way as the Predator smashes the end of the  
Combi-Stick into the floor, just missing Frank's head.

INT. REAR INTERSECTION - LEFT PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT

By now, Colleen has heard the ruckus and DASHES in with her  
shotgun ready. She turns left and tries to make it through  
the crate-filled hallway.

INT. DARK PASSAGE - NIGHT

Still on the floor, Frank CRAWLS away in pain as the Predator  
watches from behind. However, when he sees Frank going for  
his fallen gun, he SMACKS the Combi-Stick into the man's  
side, knocking him over. He GROANS in pain.

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake pushes the crates off of him and tries to get to his  
feet. He also sees Colleen jogging down the hallway toward  
him.

BLAKE  
No! Stay back!

INT. DARK PASSAGE - NIGHT

Meanwhile, Frank manages to turn around and get onto his  
knees. With all his might, he PUNCHES the creature, smashing  
his fist into his Hunting Mask.

It has virtually no effect on the enemy, while Frank SCREAMS  
in pain.

Now it's the Predator's turn. He just GRABS Frank around the  
neck and TOSSES him back against the hard wall. After a  
harsh echoing BANG, Frank's last sight is the Combi-Stick  
flying right into his face.

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake's warning is of no use. Colleen rushes up to him and  
knocks the boxes away, freeing him.

Yet, as soon as she sees the Predator standing over Frank's  
corpse ahead, she GASPS. Blake quickly PUSHES her back, out  
of harm's way.

The Predator then steps out of the passageway toward them.  
Both just nearly make it out as the enemy HURLS HIS SPEAR.

It punctures through the pile of crates, BREAKING them in  
pieces.

BLAKE  
Run!

Both of them RACE through the hallway, back to the  
intersection; the Predator in hot pursuit.

POV. SIDE CORRIDOR - INFRARED

A digital crosshair CENTERS over the both of them as they  
run. He sees them TRADE the shotgun.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR/REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Instead of turning down the main corridor, Blake and Colleen  
continue straight ahead down the RIGHT PASSAGEWAY.

Unfortunately, no door closes off this passageway off either.

INT. RIGHT PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT

Passing another stack of storage crates, Blake spins around  
with the shotgun and begins FIRING a series of blasts.

One after another, sparks fly as the bullets blow the metal  
crates over, creating a barrier for the enemy. The creature  
can be heard behind.

Finally, they reach the first open cabin and rush inside.  
Blake swings the door closed as fast as he can, locking it  
tightly.

POV. RIGHT PASSAGEWAY - INFRARED

The screen changes to the Predator's vision mode again. He  
surveys the area, yet the entire image is BLUE: no one in  
sight.

However, he then KICKS over the fallen crates with ease. He  
GROWLS in amusement and turns back around.

INT. EMPTY CABIN - NIGHT

Blake sits Colleen down on the bed and tries to comfort her.  
She is breathing heavily and quite traumatized.

Blake looks over his walkie-talkie and finds it has been  
busted. He takes it off and tosses it to the floor. Then he  
sits next to Colleen.

BLAKE  
It's okay.

COLLEEN  
(frantic)  
Did you see him? I can't...

BLAKE  
Slow down. Take a deep breath.

She stops and looks right at him.

COLLEEN  
We're going down one by one.

BLAKE  
Look, I saw a radio communicator  
downstairs. We might be able to get  
reception on it. It's our only chance of  
getting outta here alive.

COLLEEN  
I... I can't do this... I'm sorry.

BLAKE  
Don't be. It's okay.

COLLEEN  
No, it's no use... don't you see?

There is a long pause before either of them speaks. Blake  
understands.

BLAKE  
Colleen, I have to get that radio.

She tries to stop him, but Blake insists.

COLLEEN  
You can't go back out there... please!

BLAKE  
I have to. And you're gonna stay here,  
okay?

Blake picks up the shotgun and cocks it.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
I'll be back in five minutes. Just keep  
the door locked and don't make a sound.  
You'll be safe. Trust me.

Colleen nods and stands up. Blake then turns around and  
lifts the small lever, unlocking the door. He swings it open  
and steps out.

INT. RIGHT PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT

Blake shuts the door, but doesn't move until he hears the  
lock CLICK on the other end. Then he moves out.

Quickly, Blake moves down the hallway, back to the  
intersection. Ready with the shotgun, he steps over the  
fallen crates and makes his way through.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR/REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Silently, Blake looks down the different corridors, but the  
creature is nowhere to be found.

Then he crosses over to the staircase. As fast as he can,  
Blake jogs down the steps.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Blake hurries down to the entrance of the lower deck and  
stops. With the gun firmly in his hands, he peers into the  
large room...

...but still nobody's in sight. It's just the machinery  
emitting a RUMBLING HUM.

Blake looks around and spots the radio scanner still sitting  
on top of a pile of crates. Quickly, he hurries over.

He grabs it and flicks it on. Static BLASTS loudly out of  
the speaker, and Blake fumbles around until he is able to  
lower the volume knob.

BLAKE  
(quietly)  
Shit!

He then adjusts the frequency tuner, but the small reception  
light on the side remains a bright RED. He frowns and sticks  
the radio on his belt.

He then hears a loud CLANK! Blake backs against the wall and  
looks around, his gun ready. Yet, he can't quite place the  
sound, nor does he see anything. He looks over at the loud  
machinery, curiously.

Either way, it's no time to stop. Blake reaches into the  
crates of ammunition and grabs a handful of shotgun shells.  
After stuffing them into his pocket, he checks his  
surroundings and moves out.

INT. REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Blake charges darts back to the right passageway.

INT. RIGHT PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT

Again, down the passageway, and through the pile of crates,  
Blake goes to the cabin. However, he stops in shock when he  
sees the door wide open!

BLAKE  
Colleen!

Blake rushes inside.

INT. EMPTY CABIN - NIGHT

Blake looks around, but there's absolutely no sign of  
Colleen.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
No...

He then turns around and checks the door, but to his  
surprise, he finds the lock still intact!

The door was opened from the inside!

Blake then runs out of the room frantically, back down the  
hallway.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR/REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Breathing rapidly, Blake slows down and stops.

He's completely drained and just sinks the floor in the wide  
open.

Then he pauses when he sees, in the equipment room, the back  
door wide open, again SMACKING loudly in the wind.

He gets up and walks toward it. He's not sure what to  
think...

BLAKE  
No...

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Blake steps into the room and looks around. For the most  
part it's still in tact, except of course for the one  
computer caught in the crossfire of the shotgun blast.

Thunder CRACKLES loudly as Blake steps around the two rows of  
desks to the door.

It SMACKS into the wall again.

Blake grabs it and peers out.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - MAIN DECK (REAR) - NIGHT

Blake stumbles out into the HARD RAIN and drops the shotgun  
on the floor. He RUNS to the railing and looks over into the  
water. But in this storm, it's hard to see anything. Only  
one two small FOG LIGHTS on the back of the ship provide any  
visible light.

Then Blake turns the other way when he sees another LIGHT  
nearby. BRIGHT and FLASHING...

EXT. MAIN DECK (SIDE) - NIGHT

Blake walks over, across the deck, to the side of the boat.  
There, a small black CARGO SHIP is docked on the side of the  
vessel!

A steel walkway ledge bridges the two ships together. Blake  
RUNS to the railing and YELLS over when he sees Andrews and  
Morton now in field jumpsuits, as well as the soldiers  
exiting their ship.

BLAKE  
What the hell is this! Do you wanna  
die! Get off of this boat! The goddamn  
creature is here!

ANDREWS  
Blake, get back! We're here to deal with  
him!

Blake then notices Peters and McCoy escorting Colleen safely  
into the cargo ship. Meanwhile, Andrews, Davis, Brady,  
Kowalski, and Rykov cross the bridge with their automatic  
weapons in hand, but Blake steps right in front of Andrews.

BLAKE  
Who the fuck do you think you are!

ANDREWS  
Save it, Detective. Come on, get inside,  
you're soaking wet.

Blake backs away as everybody gets on. Soon, Peters and  
McCoy jog on, too. Andrews then calls back to Morton, in  
control of the cargo ship.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Morton, take her back! Get her medical  
attention!

MORTON  
Okay!

In the cargo ship, Morton pulls a lever on the main control  
console and the walkway automatically retreats. After it's  
in, Morton closes the side door and takes off in the other  
direction.

Blake watches the boat go. Within seconds, it disappears in  
the darkness. Andrews then steps over to Blake.

ANDREWS  
You should be thankful.

He begins to walk away, but Blake follows, infuriated.

BLAKE  
Thankful!

He follows Andrews right into the control cabin as the  
soldiers spread out all over the outer deck.

INT. CONTROL CABIN - NIGHT

Blake slams the door behind him causing Andrews to stop and  
turn around.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
You son of a bitch! You never got the  
mission! You lied to me!

ANDREWS  
I had to! You exposed this whole thing  
right in front of the public!

BLAKE  
I was doing my job! You never confirmed  
anything which means you don't have  
authority!

ANDREWS  
What was I supposed to do! Let you  
continue to wreck the entire city! I  
had to get you out! And look what good  
it did! You led me right to him!

BLAKE  
Oh, so what was all this? It was a  
set-up? You used me as bait?

ANDREWS  
Yeah, something like that.

BLAKE  
I've watched my team die before my eyes  
tonight!

ANDREWS  
So you're blaming me for that? Hey, I'm  
here to take him down, remember?

BLAKE  
And you think that gives you the  
authority to take over this mission?

ANDREWS  
No, but I found the fucker's spaceship.  
I think that gives me the authority.  
Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to carry  
on.

Andrews pulls a communicator off his belt and speaks  
into it.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Davis, get your men in here. Let's get  
started.

DAVIS (OS)  
Copy that.

Blake just steps to the side in annoyance. Andrews notices  
the ship's blueprints already spread out over the table and  
looks them over.

Within a few seconds, the outer door opens and Davis, Brady,  
Kowalski, and Rykov step in from the rain. Blake watches.

ANDREWS  
Alright, we're gonna do this exactly as  
planned. Gather around.

Everyone crowds around the table as Andrews points to the  
blueprints.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Okay, Davis and Rykov, you're gonna scout  
down this main corridor and check all  
rooms. Then you're gonna make your way  
back here, got it?

BLAKE  
Andrews, my team already did that. If  
he's anywhere, he's on the back of the  
ship at the last intersection.

Andrews looks up from the table.

ANDREWS  
Blake, we're sticking to procedure. We  
can't afford to make one mistake.

Blake rolls his eyes and steps aside again.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Okay next, Brady and Kowalski. You two  
are gonna check the upper deck. I'll be  
up there as well. And Davis, Peters and  
McCoy got the outside, right?

DAVIS  
Night vision. They won't miss a thing.

ANDREWS  
Excellent. Remember, radio checks every  
two minutes. If you don't come in, were  
going in after you. And if you find him,  
you call us... and you hit him with  
everything you've got.

The men all nod in agreement and load their assault rifles  
and submachine guns.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Let's move!

They all open the door to the main corridor and file through  
to their destinations.

Andrews glances back at Blake, who hasn't moves from his  
position.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
And Blake, if you want to help, get your  
gun out and take this.

Andrews tosses Blake an extra communicator, which he catches  
with one hand.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Just make sure you shoot him and not me.

Blake scoffs.

BLAKE  
I've got a score to settle with this guy,  
Andrews.

Andrews shakes his head.

ANDREWS  
Don't make it personal.

BLAKE  
Well, let's see how long your men last  
before you change your mind.

ANDREWS  
They're professionals, Blake.

BLAKE  
So was my team.

Andrews nods understandingly.

ANDREWS  
Morton will take care of Colleen.

BLAKE  
Thank-you.

ANDREWS  
Alright... let's go.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - MAIN DECK - NIGHT

The rain has now diminished to a light drizzle, but a great  
FOG also seems to be rising out across the horizon.

Peters and McCoy are standing guard in the front of the ship,  
wearing night vision goggles and holding submachine guns  
firmly. They constantly look around the boat, but so far no  
luck.

Peters pulls out his communicator.

PETERS  
This is Peters. Coast is calm.

DAVIS (OS)  
Copy that. How's the weather out there?

PETERS  
Wet, Sir.

Davis chuckles.

DAVIS (OS)  
Well, we need it. How about you get us  
moving, Peters?

PETERS  
Affirmative.

Peters sticks the communicator back on his belt and turns to  
McCoy.

PETERS (CONT'D)  
Take another trip around the back and  
report in. I'm gonna get the ship back  
on course.

MCCOY  
Okay.

McCoy turns and marches off while Peters walks over to the  
main cabin.

INT. MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Peters opens the door and steps over to the control console.  
He takes off his night vision gear and inputs several  
commands into the computer.

The screen displays:

COMMAND EXECUTED  
RESUMING ON-COURSE DESTINATION

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Rykov KICKS in one of the cabin doors and moves in, pointing  
his assault rifle out. Once he finds no one is in the room,  
he moves back out into the corridor.

RYKOV  
Clear!

A few rooms ahead, Davis does the same. Blake and Andrews  
move slowly behind them.

BLAKE  
Andrews, your wasting your time. You're  
not gonna find him here.

ANDREWS  
I'm not? His weapons and equipment are  
more sophisticated than any of our kind.  
He can break these doors down quicker  
than we can open them.

As Davis and Rykov continue, they clear the path for Blake  
and Andrews to move further toward the end of the ship.

Eventually, they hear the ship's engines begin to kick in.

BLAKE  
What the hell?

ANDREWS  
It's okay. Davis told one of his men to  
get the ship moving again.

BLAKE  
You know that's a bad idea. It's better  
to let backup come to us.

ANDREWS  
I know. I notified them and they're on  
their way, but the closer we get, the  
faster they'll be here. Don't worry, I'm  
not gonna allow this creature to get on  
land.

Andrews then takes his assault rifle off his arm.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Now, where did you say you last saw this  
guy?

BLAKE  
Straight ahead... last room of the boat.

INT. REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Davis and Rykov finally make it to the end. Things are still  
the same as before, bullet holes everywhere.

As Davis checks the last couple of rooms, Rykov walks ahead  
to the rear equipment room. He stops before the old shotgun,  
split in two, lying on the floor.

Rykov kneels down and looks it over until he hears a loud  
SMACK! Behind him, Davis hears it as well. Immediately,  
Rykov pulls out his communicator.

RYKOV  
(quietly)  
We have noise coming from the rear cabin.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Andrews and Blake pick up the communication. They look at  
each other.

ANDREWS  
You know what it is?

BLAKE  
Could be the back door. It's broken.

INT. REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Davis looks ahead and whispers to Rykov.

DAVIS  
(whispering)  
I'm right behind you.

Rykov glances over his shoulder and nods, then proceeds  
forward.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Rykov steps in clutching his assault rifle, but the first  
thing he notices is the back door -- closed.

It takes only seconds before a PLASMA CHARGE is fired through  
his chest. Rykov goes down and blood goes all over the wall.

The Predator, cloaked, on the side of the room, GROWLS in  
amusement. But then, Davis charges into the room and begins  
FIRING his rifle immediately.

BULLETS ARE SPRAYED EVERYWHERE -- sparks fly as computers are  
blasted to pieces, windows shattered, chairs knocked over...

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - MAIN DECK (SIDE) - NIGHT

Out on the side of the ship, McCoy hears the gunfire right  
through the wall! He immediately rushes inside through a  
side door.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Davis, still firing, is soon joined by McCoy, who comes  
running down the right passageway.

Bullets continue to rip through the equipment and desks,  
until they finally cease fire.

All is SILENT... except for the occasional spark.

The computer equipment, destroyed, is now all over the floor,  
smoking heavily and making it quite hard to see anything.

DAVIS  
Fuck.

MCCOY  
Where is he? We didn't get him!

DAVIS  
We didn't even see him!

Davis looks at Rykov, dead on the floor.

POV. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - INFRARED

The Hunter is still here, though.

Spying on the two soldiers, the thick smoke produces a cloudy  
haze over the image, but the Predator cycles to an Air  
Density Pressure mode which filters out movement.

Soon, the men can be seen clear as day.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Davis, kneeling next to Rykov, speaks into his communicator  
while McCoy stands, still looking over the situation.

DAVIS  
Peters, get in here. The creature  
couldn't have gotten far.

PETERS (OS)  
I'm on my way.

ANDREWS (OS)  
Blake and I will check the side  
corridors -- Blake says it's a possible  
escape route from that room.

Meanwhile, a curious McCoy just happens to notice the  
unfinished ceiling of interconnecting support beams.

And crouching on top, the Predator comes out of his cloaking  
field, looks right at him, and GROWLS!

McCoy tries to fire again, but he's just too slow. The  
creature leaps to the floor and KNOCKS the submachine gun out  
of his hands!

Then he PUNCHES McCoy to the floor with the end of a large,  
strange-looking device -- but as he does so, Davis jumps up  
with his assault rifle and pulls the trigger!

Unfortunately, only three shots make it out before the gun  
CLICKS empty.

The Predator then reveals the weapon in his hand: his SPEAR  
GUN! He just points it straight ahead and pulls the trigger.  
A deadly spear tip flies out and catches Davis in the arm,  
pinning him against the wall!

Davis just SCREAMS in pain and grabs his arm as blood begins  
to ooze out. The Predator then holsters his weapon and  
releases his Wrist Blades.

The screaming continues as the Predator slowly begins to walk  
toward him. Another kill.

But just then, Peters jumps through the doorway, FIRING his  
submachine gun with all his might! Davis looks up in  
surprise, as well as McCoy who's still on the floor.

Equipment is blown off the tables as the Predator SPINS  
AROUND and DUCKS behind them! He GROWLS in anger.

Peters just continues to shoot, but he unexpectedly cut off  
when another spear tip is fired through the front of the  
desk! It goes right through Peters' hand, forcing him to  
drop his gun!

Peters SCREAMS and falls down, but McCoy sees this as his  
only chance! He gets to his feet and runs to his submachine  
gun a few feet away.

DAVIS  
McCoy, get down!

McCoy spins around to see the Predator now standing.  
Dropping his Spear Gun, the creature draws a more deadly  
weapon, the NET GUN! He then pulls the trigger and launches  
a huge net at McCoy, which completely entraps him, pinning  
him against the back wall.

As the man PANICS and tries to break free, the net TIGHTENS,  
CUTTING into his flesh. Soon, the screams die from him...  
but not from Davis.

The Hunter turns back around to attend his unfinished  
business. Davis' communicator goes off, but he's kind of  
having a hard time right now.

ANDREWS (OS)  
Davis, what the hell's going on there?  
What's the status?

Finally, Davis RIPS his blood-soaked arm out of the spear's  
grasp and breaks free! He tries to run over to Peters who's  
struggling by the doorway, but he can hardly move.

DAVIS  
Peters! Run!

It doesn't take much encouragement. Peters gets up too and  
begins to stumble away, down to the corridor.

However, Davis is having a bit more trouble. The Predator  
just continues toward him, PLOWING THROUGH a desk standing in  
his way. Finally, he reaches his target.

DAVIS  
No! Son of a bitch!

Standing over him, the creature just raises his hand, showing  
off his shiny Wrist Blades.

Davis turns away and just shuts his eyes. The Predator then  
STABS him in the back causing an unearthly SHRIEK from the  
man.

Lifting him up, the Predator turns Davis around and looks him  
in the eye... before swiping his head off with the other  
hand.

EXT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Peters, limping away, freezes in horror as Davis' final  
scream is cut off with an instant gurgle. The Predator lets  
out a great WAR CRY.

Peters glances back, but can only whimper as he now sees the  
creature in the doorway... with a LARGE DISC in his hand!

It's hopeless, but Peters tries to run. However, gripping  
his SMART WEAPON, the Predator tosses it like a Frisbee at  
the poor man. All kinds of LIGHTS and ELECTRONIC BEEPING go  
off as it sails through the air, and SLICES right into  
Peters' back!

The disc CARVES its way through his back and out his stomach,  
in a great gush of blood, cutting him in two. Peters just  
tumbles to the floor as the disc automatically sails back  
into the Predator's grip.

After what almost seems like laughter, the Predator turns  
around and simply walks away. Again, everybody's  
communicators go off at once.

ANDREWS (OS)  
Is anybody there? Does anybody copy?

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Running as fast they can, Blake and Andrews charge down the  
hall. As they make their way to the end, they see the  
equipment room directly ahead.

ANDREWS  
Right here!

However, the massive carnage before them causes them to stop  
immediately.

BLAKE  
Holy shit.

Both Blake and Andrews slowly walk forward and stop over  
Peters' corpse, lying in a puddle of blood.

ANDREWS  
My God...

They continue into the room.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Blake and Andrews instantly hold up their weapons, but  
nobody's left.

They just look around the blood-splattered room in repulsion.  
Rykov in the doorway, Davis in the corner, McCoy crumpled to  
the floor...

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
They never had a chance.

Blake kneels down and holsters his pistol. He then picks up  
one of the submachine guns off the floor while Andrews takes  
his communicator off his belt.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Brady, Kowalski... check in. Where the  
hell are you?

Blake checks the gun's ammo; only a couple shots left. He  
glances up at Andrews.

BLAKE  
You have an extra magazine?

ANDREWS  
No, but they do.

Blake looks over to another corpse on the floor -- Davis --  
and goes over to him.

Andrews is still on his communicator.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
I repeat: Brady, Kowalski, do you copy?

No response. He lowers the communicator.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
Shit. We have to find them.

Suddenly, he sees Blake standing over Davis' body, completely  
silent. Andrews steps over, too.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
What? It's Davis.

Andrews looks down, but he goes silent as well. Finally,  
Blake speaks.

BLAKE  
Where the fuck is his head?

Andrews slowly backs away. Blake turns around surprised.

BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Colleen was right. You do realize we're  
not getting out of here, don't you?

Andrews hesitates. He's not sure what to say.

Finally, he just walks out of the room. Blake reaches down  
and grabs a magazine off the body. He quickly loads the  
submachine gun and hurries out.

INT. RIGHT PASSAGEWAY/SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake and Andrews move together through this side corridor.  
Similar to the left side, as it is also filled with storage  
boxes, Blake leads the way.

Eventually, they come to a passage on the right, which they  
both take.

INT. DARK PASSAGE - NIGHT

Now in a new passageway which undoubtedly connects back with  
the main corridor, Blake and Andrews begin moving through.  
Andrews pulls out a flashlight to aid in the darkness.

ANDREWS  
Jesus, Blake. Where the hell are the  
lights on this ship?

BLAKE  
There were only four people here  
originally... who were all going to  
sleep. If I knew you were coming, I  
would've put the TVs on as well.

ANDREWS  
Well, forget sleeping... the nightmare's  
just come true.

BLAKE  
Quiet, Andrews.

They finally reach a staircase leading up. This is it.

POV. DARK PASSAGE/STAIRCASE - INFRARED

Again, the Hunter has his eyes on the humans, from a  
distance.

ANDREWS (FILTERED)  
After you.

INT. DARK PASSAGE - STAIRCASE - NIGHT

Blake starts up the stairs, but Andrews stays put.  
Curiously, he glances behind himself.

Something's there...

Andrews turns around and raises his rifle. He shines the  
flashlight back, but nothing is there. Slowly, he begins to  
walk forward...

He squints and tightens the grip around his gun, when  
suddenly --

GUNFIRE!

Andrews nearly falls down as he hears gunfire rip through the  
air! Then he realizes the gunfire is coming from up the  
stairs!

ANDREWS  
Blake!

Andrews turns and runs up the steps as fast as he can... but  
then stops in confusion...

Blake is just standing in front of a large closed door that  
is now full of bullet holes. He lowers his SMOKING GUN.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
What the hell did you do?

Blake indicates the electronic lock on the wall.

BLAKE  
Busted... from the inside. I had to  
shoot the hinges off the door.

Andrews lets out a huge sigh of annoyance.

ANDREWS  
We could've just used a different door.

Blake shrugs and pushes the door open. On the inside, they  
are both stunned at what they see.

INT. UPPER DECK - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

A destroyed wall-mounted computer terminal gives off a spark.  
Blake and Andrews step into the corridor and look around.

BULLET HOLES everywhere, BLOOD SPLATTERED on walls, walls  
SMASHED IN, EQUIPMENT AND GUNS SCATTERED over the floor...

A complete WAR ZONE.

BLAKE  
I'm sorry about your men... wherever they  
are...

They walk forward and begin looking everything over. Andrews  
tries his communicator once more while Blake studies the  
surroundings.

ANDREWS  
Brady? Kowalski?

Finally, he just stops and throws it to the floor. Blake  
looks at him.

ANDREWS (CONT'D)  
What's the use?

BLAKE  
Hey, don't do that. I don't know about  
you, but I'm going down fighting.

ANDREWS  
Like them?

Blake notices a quiver in his voice. Then he looks to where  
Andrews is pointing...

Down in one of the side rooms, a door is open to reveal Brady  
and Kowalski -- dangling from the ceiling by their feet --  
SKINNED ALIVE.

BLAKE  
Oh... God.

Blake just lowers his head. His first big mistake.

Ahead, Andrews sees two small METAL BALLS roll over to him,  
roughly the size of golf balls.

ANDREWS  
What the...

As the balls roll into each other, they let out a little  
CLANK. And then they EXPLODE!

Thousands of little METALLIC SHARDS shoot out of the SHARD  
GRENADES and into Andrews' face! He SCREAMS in pain as the  
metal cuts him.

Blake looks up in SHOCK.

BLAKE  
Andrews!

But now that the Predator has his attention, Blake is treated  
to a BRILLIANT FLASH OF LIGHT as Andrews' leg is taken off  
with a plasma bolt!

Andrews SCREAMS and flies to the floor as blood gushes all  
over the floor, but for once, he holds onto his weapon!  
The man just points his assault rifle up and FIRES wildly  
into the room.

Blake also aims his submachine gun and fires, but only gets  
about ten rounds off before his magazine empties.

He quickly drops the gun and pulls out his pistol as Andrews  
continues SHOOTING... and SCREAMING.

Then they both stop as they see the Predator de-cloak  
himself. He's not in the side room, he's right in the  
corridor next to them, no more than twenty feet away!

Blake is the first to aim and squeeze off a shot before the  
Predator retargets.

POV. CORRIDOR - INFRARED

A set of digital crosshairs focus over Blake, then move  
directly over his hand.

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Predator fires a non-lethal charge which blows Blake's  
pistol right out of his hand!

The detective falls to the floor, next to Andrews.

ANDREWS  
Blake, get the hell out of here!

He turns back around and continues shooting at the creature.  
A few bullets manage to produce some green wounds, but a  
quick shot of the Plasma Caster to Andrews' head ends his  
misery.

Blake jumps back as blood shoots everywhere. He is truly  
terrified.

Next, the Predator growls at Blake as he retargets. But the  
detective takes no chances. In a blink of an eye, Blake is  
back on his feet, running away like a madman. The Predator  
growls in pleasure.

Blake reaches the doorway right ahead and CHARGES through it,  
SCREAMING. He takes a nasty trip, tumbles down several  
steps, and hits the railing hard. However, within seconds,  
he's back on his feet, fleeing with all his might.

INT. DARK PASSAGE - STAIRCASE - NIGHT

Blake reaches the bottom of the stairs, but instead of going  
back the way he came, he turns left and charges through the  
door to the main corridor, breaking the lock, and ending all  
hopes of containment.

INT. UPPER DECK - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Predator looks down the stairs, but doesn't follow.  
Instead, he deactivates his targeting lasers and walks away.

He kneels near a half-destroyed table next to the wall and  
brushes off the broken electronic equipment. Then, using the  
table as a surface, he lays out his Medi-Comp.

The creature hits a small lever on the side of the container,  
which opens to reveal an assortment of alien medical devices.  
Patiently, he looks through and pulls out a tiny vile of  
glowing orange liquid as well as a small metal cap.

Carefully, the creature pours some of the liquid into the  
cap, which lets out a faint steam. Then he takes the cap and  
places the liquid side over one of the gun wounds on his  
chest. It sticks and he lets out a slight growl on contact.  
Finally, he peels off the base of the cap which leaves a  
bandage over the area.

He repeats the process until all his wounds are addressed.  
Then, he flips open the control pad on his arm and presses a  
button. A series of alien digital characters appear on the  
readout screens displaying his physical condition and heart  
rate. The electronic beeps confirm that he's good to go.

At last, he stands up and lets out a SCREECHING BATTLE CRY  
which chillingly echoes through the ship. He's ready for  
more.

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The battle roar can be hard all over the ship. Blake,  
now standing alone in one of the ship's corridors, looks up  
unflinchingly.

He wanders drearily through the halls until he reaches the  
familiar intersection. He sees all the corpses on the floor,  
as well as their gear.

Blake thinks.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Kneeling over one of the bodies, Blake reaches down and pulls  
a silver Colt .45 1991A1 off the belt. He checks the ammo  
and cocks it.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Blake walks down the stairs and enters the lower deck  
carrying the handgun in one hand and one of the shotguns in  
the other. On his belt, he also has found a hunting knife.

Blake dumps the equipment on the floor and looks around at  
the supplies in the room. He notices several metal beams  
lying on the floor, apparently unfinished ceiling supports.

Going over to one of the supply crates, Blake picks out a  
small welding torch. He looks it over and presses a small  
trigger on the handle. A SPARKLING FLAME is set off.

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Hunter stalks the corridors in search of his prey. He  
cycles through his vision modes, but nothing comes into  
sight. He scans his surroundings inquisitively.

Cautiously, he continues on.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Crouching on the floor, Blake runs the welding torch over the  
tip of one of the beams. Slowly, the metal begins to burn  
away and melt in a FLASH OF SPARKS. He persists...

After some time passes, Blake finally turns off the torch and  
sets it down. Then he holds up the beam to reveal a DEAD  
SHARP SPEAR TIP.

INT. AUX. CORRIDOR 2 - NIGHT

The Hunter begins to remove all the equipment from his belt  
and armor. His Plasma Pistol, Spear Gun, Shard Grenades...

He then pulls out a small netted sack and unfolds it.  
Sticking the surplus weapons inside, the creature lightens  
his load and tucks the bag into a small lodge compartment in  
the wall, behind some piping.

However, he does keep his Plasma Caster as well as his  
Combi-Stick. Expanding the staff to its full extent, the  
Hunter continues on.

INT. LOWER DECK - AUXILIARY STAIRCASE - NIGHT

Now behind the staircase leading up to the main deck, Blake  
sits below the steps with the shotgun, pointing up, secured  
between several metal crates.

Carefully, he ties a thin electrical wire into a tight knot  
and places it between the trigger and trigger guard. He then  
runs the wire through the steps to form a trip wire.

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Hunter moves through, simply attaching a small golden  
REMOTE BOMB to the side of the wall. He growls and continues  
on.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Blake pulls out his radio communicator and extends the  
antenna. The reception light is still red. Forcefully, he  
snaps the antenna off.

Now, standing on top of some of the mechanical equipment,  
Blake reaches the ceiling tiles and, using the tip of the  
antenna, carefully unscrews the tiles.

As he pulls a large one off, he sees the metal grating of the  
floor above. Again, he loosens the screws on it, but doesn't  
take them down.

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Hunter drags a storage crate out into the middle of the  
corridor and hops on top of it. Carefully, he takes out his  
spear tip ammunition and begins jamming them into the  
ceiling, sharp end pointing down.

After he gets seven of them in their place, the Hunter walks  
away leaving what looks like deadly icicles in the ceiling.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Again with the torch, Blake now works on the floor below the  
spots where the ceiling tiles have been removed. Welding the  
bottom of his metal spears to the floor, he aims them up  
directly under the "hotspots" creating deadly spikes.

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Hunter waits silently, crouched in a dark passage.  
Carefully, he extends his Wrist Blades and begins to rub them  
against a special sphere-shaped metal alloy on his belt,  
sharpening them.

He then looks them over with pride.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Blake is now deep within the deck, standing in a corner next  
to an open electrical box. He flicks the switches labeled  
"LVS-101," "102..." testing each set of lights as they  
flicker on and off.

Then Blake picks up a pencil and crosses out the labels.  
Matching the switches to the corresponding lights, he begins  
writing in "MAIN," "ENTRANCE," "HALLWAY 1..."

INT. LOWER DECK - ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Finally, Blake comes out of the entranceway and looks up the  
steps.

Holding out his handgun, he just aims up and pulls the  
trigger, sending a loud BLAST echoing throughout the entire  
ship.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Empty and silent until the gunshot is heard. The sound  
eventually dies out --

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

-- However, the Predator spins around. It has certainly  
gotten his attention.

POV. SIDE CORRIDOR - INFRARED

The Predator tries tracing the origin of the sound, but it is  
difficult. A visible sound wave appears on its vision mode,  
but it is distorted and he can't get a clear path.

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Predator hurries down the corridor and turns left to the  
main corridor. He reaches the intersection.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR/REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

The Predator looks around, scanning his surroundings.

But Blake is nowhere to be found.

He then crosses the hallway and spots the stairs leading  
down. The creature pauses for a moment, then proceeds down.

INT. LOWER DECK/STAIRCASE - NIGHT

The creature jogs down and stops before the open doorway. He  
peers into the room to see a whole new deck of the ship.

He tilts his head in concern.

POV. LOWER DECK - INFRARED

The Predator looks around, scanning the entire room. While  
the machinery emits HEAT and a loud HUM, no human life  
registers. The creature cycles to a low light vision mode,  
but it is of no help.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

The Predator looks around at the mechanical jungle ahead of  
him. He then proceeds into the room, gripping his  
Combi-Stick and aiming with his Plasma Caster.

He approaches the loud generators and looks everything over.  
Carefully, he climbs over and goes down the narrow pathway,  
toward the center of the room. Still, Blake is not here.

The Predator glances ahead down to the row of corridors, but  
is not so sure about entering them. Instead, he looks up to  
a small catwalk which lines the perimeter of the room and  
notices an open doorway there.

The Predator growls and hops over another mechanical  
appliance to the ladder leading up. He quickly grabs the  
handlebars and makes his way to the catwalk.

Little does he know, above on the ceiling, Blake watches on  
top a support beam. As he walks slowly across, he stops when  
he nears a ceiling light and moves back the other way.

Meanwhile, the Predator reaches the catwalk and jumps on.  
Rapidly, he hurries over to the open door and jumps inside!

INT. STORAGE CLOSET - NIGHT

But the Predator BARKS in fury when he realizes he is  
standing in a small closet of ship manuals and other  
reference books.

INT. LOWER DECK - MAIN ROOM - NIGHT

Blake jumps down from the ceiling onto a large mechanism.  
Then he scrambles off and dashes to the door.

Hitting a button on the electronic lock, the door  
automatically slides closed and locks, sealing him and the  
Predator in.

INT. CATWALK - NIGHT

As the Predator checks another door, he spins around and lets  
out a HISS when he realizes what's really happening!

The Predator quickly runs to the staircase and dashes down  
the steps to get out. Just then, he TRIPS over the trip wire  
and FLIES down the stairs! As the wire goes off, it tugs on  
the trigger of the shotgun directly under the steps, sending  
off a great BLAST.

The Predator roars in anger as the shot impacts his leg in an  
explosion of green blood!

The Predator hits the floor hard on his back, landing on  
another WIRE. This one pulls down on the lever of the  
welding torch, wedged between a stack of crates on the floor  
-- directly across from the Predator's head!

The lever activates the flame which SPRAYS right on the  
Predator's face, setting his hunting mask on fire! The  
creature roars and SMACKS the torch away with his fist,  
SHATTERING the tool into a million pieces!

Then the creature jumps up, still on FIRE, and unplugs the  
electrical wire connecting to his mask. Immediately, he  
TEARS the destroyed mask off and tosses it to the floor,  
revealing his truly hideous-looking monstrous face.

POV. LOWER DECK - INFRARED

Without the Biomask, the Predator's vision is now  
significantly hindered to a crude infrared view, barely  
capable of its previous functions.

INT. LOWER DECK - CONTROL PANEL - NIGHT

Blake, at the corner of the room, hits a switch on the  
control panel, turning off the lights. The room turns  
completely PITCH BLACK for several seconds before the dim  
emergency lighting kicks in.

As fast as he can, Blake JUMPS back up onto one of the  
generators, and back to the beams on the ceiling.

The Predator ROARS at the change in lighting and deactivates  
his malfunctioning Plasma Caster which is going crazy without  
the targeting control of his mask.

He then makes for the exit. Spotting the locked door, he  
turns and dashes the other way, though the hallway.

Up above on the beams, Blake aims his pistol down and begins  
FIRING at the Predator's back. Although it is dark, Blake  
squeezes off all seven shots, emptying the gun. Bullets go  
everywhere, two right into the monster's back. But after  
another roar, he disappears in the darkness.

Blake then jumps down from the ceiling and tosses his gun  
away. He then goes down to the floor and pulls out one of  
his metal spears from beneath a machine. He walks ahead,  
after the enemy.

He darts into the tight passageway, following the trail of  
small green blood stains on the floor. He grins.

Finally, he reaches a small set of stairs which lead up to an  
open door. The manual lock has been snapped in two -- the  
obvious result of the Predator's Wrist Blades.

Blake frowns as he climbs the steps and pushes the door fully  
open.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

No sign of the Predator, but now it's even darker with only a  
few scattered emergency lights on throughout the whole ship.

Blake looks around. It's either left, right or ahead through  
a tight passage. Then something catches his eyes...

...the glowing blood shining out in the darkness.

Straight ahead it is.

INT. SIDE PASSAGE - NIGHT

Blake follows the blood down the narrow hallway until it  
stops. No more blood, yet the passageway stretches for  
several more yards.

First, Blake looks up expecting an ambush from the ceiling,  
however this part of the ceiling are all clean tiles -- no  
beams.

He lowers his head and looks straight. The monster has got  
to be ahead.

He creeps up, spear ready...

Not sure which corner to turn, Blake edges away to the side  
to avoid an ambush right out in the open. With his back  
against the wall, he slides on... until he hears a faint  
GROWL.

Blake stops. For sure his enemy is right around the corner.  
Now only feet away, he readies his spear and moves to the  
corner...

Letting out a great WAR CRY, Blake spins around swinging his  
spear with all his might!

However, the only thing there is a lifeless staircase leading  
up.

Blake straightens up, cursing to himself under his breath.

INT. UPPER DECK - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Up the stairs, Blake reaches a new corridor of the upper  
deck. He moves forward, checking the side cabins as he  
passes. Yet, still no sign of the creature.

As he passes by the different rooms, some doors appear open,  
others closed, but one catches Blake's attention for sure.  
He is simply drawn in.

INT. SIDE CABIN - NIGHT

Not sure what to make of it, Blake steps into the dark room.  
Lit by one small emergency light in the corner, it is more  
than enough light to make out the objects inside...

Sitting on top a single table, Blake just stares as he sees a  
group of HUMAN SKULLS --

-- the Predator's "trophies of man."

Bone white and nearly sparkling, Blake just backs away at the  
horrid sight.

But before walking out of the room backwards, Blake freezes  
and spins around realizing what has happened!

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Swinging his spear as hard as he can, Blake jumps out of the  
room. Not only is the Predator waiting for him, but he  
swings his Combi-Stick, too!

Blake's feeble spear is of no match and it simply BREAKS  
APART on impact!

The detective stares in shock at the stump of his weapon and  
tries to make a run for it, but he's not that fast.

The Predator GRABS him around the neck and lifts Blake off  
his feet! ROARING in anger, the monster's claws slowly  
TIGHTEN around the man's neck, choking him to death.

Blake PANICS. There's no way out of this one! He gasps as  
the Predator just GLARES him in the eye. Trying to break  
free, the enemy just SQUEEZES TIGHTER and BARKS in his face.

However, as a last resort, Blake pulls the hunting knife off  
his belt and JAMS it into the Predator's chest! Instantly,  
the monster ROARS and DROPS Blake to the floor as green blood  
POURS out of his wound.

On the floor, Blake GRABS HIS THROAT in pain and COUGHS  
forcefully before getting back up. As the Predator fumbles  
around, hands over his chest, Blake is already running back  
the way he came.

At last, the Predator PRIES the knife out of his chest and  
TOSSES it down the stairs at Blake!

Sliding down the steps, Blake CRASHES to the floor, and only  
seconds later, the knife hits the wall in front of him...  
just inches away from his head! Blake stares in fright.

Back upstairs, the Predator checks his wound and finally  
climbs down the stairs.

At the bottom, he glances around. The dead end to the left,  
dark passage to the right, knife stuck in the wall.

No Blake.

The Predator, too, looks up to the ceiling, but no luck. He  
just continues forward, really pissed off.

As he moves away, Blake sticks his head out from underneath  
the staircase with a sense of relief.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Blake kneels down, grabs two communicators off the floor, and  
hurries back out.

INT. MAIN DECK - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake also pulls the hunting knife, now stained in green  
blood, out of the wall and sticks it back on his belt.

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Sitting to the side of the corridor, Blake has set up one of  
the communicators on the floor.

Constantly, a quick BLIP OF STATIC can be heard over the  
frequency in hopes of drawing attention...

INT. DARK PASSAGE - NIGHT

Crouching alone in a side passageway, Blake holds the other  
communicator. With one hand, he flicks the "SPEAK" switch on  
and off, giving off the STATIC on the other end.

After a few seconds of waiting, he does it again.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Sure enough, the Predator hears the static echoing throughout  
the halls. He stops in his tracks and turns around.

On and off, on and off, the monster tracks down the sound.

INT. DARK PASSAGE/SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Blake peeks out, down the corridor. From his position, he  
can see the other communicator, roughly six yards away.

Blake stays low in the darkness, waiting. He hits the switch  
again...

Finally, the Predator comes into sight! Down the hall, the  
monster stops and looks around, but without his mask, he has  
a hard time locating anything.

Meanwhile, Blake quietly sets down his communicator, and  
draws the knife...

As the Predator continues to check the area and turning his  
back, Blake steps out right in the doorway and aims the knife  
in a direct line with the Predator's head.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Blake TOSSES the knife!

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Even in the dark, the Predator senses danger. Hearing the  
knife SPIN through the air, he turns around and simply raises  
a hand.

With almost no effort, the Predator CATCHES the knife before  
it hits his face. Then he lowers his arm and, using his  
thumb, BENDS the blade in until it SNAPS OFF!

INT. DARK PASSAGE - NIGHT

Watching in fright, Blake GASPS aloud. Big mistake.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

With the communicator in his hands, Blake runs down the main  
corridor in search of a new location.

He reaches the doorway to a side cabin and ducks into it,  
hoping the Predator hasn't followed.

Peeking out, Blake looks around... and sees the coast is  
clear.

Again, he tries the switch on the communicator -- only this  
time, he doesn't hear anything.

Curiously, he tries again.

INT. SIDE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Predator has discovered the communicator! With it in his  
hand, he walks forward and simply CRUSHES it to pieces with  
his powerful grasp.

It falls to the floor with a CLANK.

INT. MAIN CORRDIROR - SIDE CABIN - NIGHT

Blake tries the communicator once more, but no luck. He then  
turns around and sets the communicator down, trying to think  
of his next move. Suddenly, he hears footsteps.

Seconds later, he is PUNCHED across the face by the Predator!  
Blake flies back into the cabin and hits the floor, but the  
Predator shows no mercy.

He goes right in and GRABS Blake around the throat with one  
hand. Blake STRUGGLES, but gets no remorse.

Weaponless, Blake tries to pry the Predator's claws off his  
neck, but it's no use. Then the Predator turns around facing  
the hallway... and something catches his eyes -- his spear  
trap!

The Predator steps out into the main corridor and FLINGS  
Blake right into the side passageway.

He flies across the ship and SMACKS his back into a wall,  
groaning hard. He just falls limply to the floor while the  
monster approaches, ROARING.

INT. PASSAGEWAY - NIGHT

Blake tries to get up, but is having great difficulty. He  
just GASPS when he sees the Predator making his way toward  
him. Quickly, the detective flips over and begins crawling  
away. Unfortunately, he is SNATCHED UP again.

The Predator now drags Blake by the collar down the hallway.  
Half-dazed, Blake doesn't realize what's happening until it's  
too late.

Then the Predator stops right in the middle of the corridor  
and THROWS Blake forcefully to the floor. Half-bleeding,  
Blake lands on his back with a clear view of the ceiling --  
THE CEILING FULL OF SPEAR TIPS!

Blake SCREAMS as the Predator grabs and lifts him in the air!  
He tries to break free, but isn't fast enough as the Predator  
SMASHES him into the ceiling!

SCREAMING in pain, Blake's back collides with the sharp spear  
tips, instantly ripping through his shirt and into his back!  
Three of them, jam into his left side, TEARING into his flesh  
creating a great bloody cut. Blake then turns to see another  
spear tip a half an inch away from his head!

Finally, the Predator lets go and Blake falls helplessly to  
the floor, his back dripping in blood. He MOANS, seriously  
injured as he desperately tries to get away.

He CRAWLS, while the Hunter stands over, taunting him.

Making his way down the dark corridor on his hands and knees,  
Blake whimpers as he hears the CLICK CLANK of the Predator's  
footsteps right behind!

The Predator growls pleasurably as Blake helplessly tries to  
stand up, but just succeeds in falling back down. Then, the  
human is driven on by the WHIPPING sound of the Predator  
extending his Wrist Blades! Blake gets back up and begins  
limping away, the enemy right on his tail.

Passing an emergency light above, Blake looks down in horror  
as he sees the shadow of the Predator behind him... raising  
his claws to strike! Blake SCREAMS and dashes on. The  
Predator gives off a clattering SNARL of laughter.

Then Blake sees it! The floor boards suddenly change to a  
metal grating! With all his strength, Blake dives over it to  
the other end of floor boards. He just makes it and turns  
back.

As the Predator chases after Blake, unaware of the trap, he  
tramples over the loose grating which immediately collapses  
at the immense weight of the creature! The Predator along  
with the tile of grating both fall through to the lower deck.

However, the Predator acts quick in midair and grabs onto the  
adjacent tile as he falls through the hole. Holding on, the  
Predator DANGLES in midair as the grating falls below and  
SNAPS over Blake's homemade spear on top of a generator!

Straight above the deadly tip, the Predator has no chance of  
surviving the fall without getting impaled by the spear. He  
ROARS with fury!

Then Blake stands up and limps over to the creature. Looking  
down, Blake doesn't say a word. He just watches, but so does  
the monster.

With eyes filled with fury, he stares back at Blake.  
Finally, with one hand, he reaches out and TRIPS Blake's leg!  
Blake yelps as he falls to the floor. Before he knows it,  
the Predator drags him over the opening and down the hole!

Blake YELLS and grabs onto the floor board, too. Now they  
both end up hanging on, side by side, with the deadly spear  
right below!

Blake looks below as sweat pours down his forehead! He tries  
to pull himself up but it is of no use. The Predator HISSES  
in his face, and then, with one hand again, grabs onto  
Blake's shirt. He tries tugging the man off, but Blake hangs  
on for dear life!

Finally, the Predator pulls him off! Everything seems to  
stop as Blake looses his grip and flies down. In a panic, he  
grabs onto the Predator's arm which is still firmly around  
his chest! Pulling his arm down, the monster growls as he  
sees what has happened.

Dangling in the air, holding onto the Predator's arm, Blake  
flails wildly above the spear. He's now halfway into the  
ceiling of the lower deck. Holding on with one hand, the  
Predator tries shaking Blake off.

However, the human tries the same technique on the monster!  
He gives a great tug and the Predator nearly looses his grip!  
He hisses in surprise! Finally, Blake gives one last TUG and  
the Predator lets go of the floor board!

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Falling through the air, Blake and the Predator plummet to  
their death below! Suddenly, Blake's screams are instantly  
ended.

With a great SMASH, Blake moans in pain.

He tries to look around, but can only look down at the spear.

And the Predator.

It takes a few seconds for Blake to realize what has  
happened, but he finds himself slipping. Quickly, he grabs  
on and finds himself, yet again, dangling above the spear!

Holding on to one of the ceiling's metal beams, he feels like  
kissing it as it has broken his fall. However, he screams in  
despair when he sees the Predator also holding on! Now only  
about eight feet above the spear, they are still in major  
trouble!

Waving his legs frantically back and forth, the Predator  
slides down a little bit, until he can reach the spear with  
the tip of his foot. Then, in an instance, the monster  
swings his foot into the spear, SHATTERING the top into a  
million pieces!

Blake's eyes widen at this, but now may be his only chance of  
escape! Now free of the spear, Blake simply lets go of the  
beam and falls to the floor, landing on the large generator.

Blake looks up and acts fast when he sees the Predator coming  
down too, about to crush him! Blake rolls off the generator  
as the Predator SMASHES into the top creating a huge dent in  
the metal casing.

Blake hits the floor hard, but has made it safely away from  
the beast. While rolling away, he accidentally rolls into  
another hard piece of machinery.

He looks back to see the Predator still on top of the NOW  
SPARKING generator.

The Predator sits up and looks at the malfunctioning  
appliance with curiosity. Obviously he has damaged it on  
impact and now it's on overload!

SPARKS begin shooting off as a blue electrical current SURGES  
over it. The Predator jumps back as he is given a great  
SHOCK of electricity! He falls right off.

Blake shields his face and tries to move for cover as the  
generator goes haywire. Electricity SHOOTS OFF in all  
directions. Sparks also BURST out of the thing into the  
lights, knocking them off the ceiling. It is surely going to  
blow.

Blake stands up and tries to make a run for it, over to the  
exit door. Still in deep pain, he stumbles around  
pathetically as the generator grows more unstable, destroying  
the room.

Blake SCREAMS in suffering as he pushes himself to the limit,  
over pieces of equipment and through storage crates. But at  
only about three yards away from the exit door, he sees the  
red light on the electronic lock and pauses.

It's still locked!

Finally, he spins around as the generator goes completely  
instable. One last great flash and the generator EXPLODES.

In a great white FLASH, flames shoot out as the generator is  
blown to pieces. Fire, sparks, and debris blow in all  
directions completely DESTROYING the entire room.

The lights instantly go out, as well as all other electricity  
powered items on the ship.

INT. ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT

Four large engines all power down, one after the other. The  
computerized navigation system also shuts down as well and  
the low hum of the inner power source totally disappears.

Now freely floating in the water, being carried by the  
current, the ship is completely lifeless.

INT. LOWER DECK - NIGHT

Entirely destroyed, a few scattered flames manage to light up  
the room. Everything is completely silent except for the low  
CRACKLE of the flames.

Covered in rubble, nothing should've survived. Except  
suddenly, there is a COUGH.

Again, the struggling cough goes off. Then, from under a  
destroyed computer console, Blake lets out a CRY as he pushes  
the debris off his body!

Covered in blood, shirt torn to shreds, sweat dripping over  
his face, he has made it alive!

Blake looks up, and to his surprise, he sees a great HOLE  
blown right through the exit door.

INT. MAIN CORRIDOR/REAR INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Climbing up the steps, Blake makes his way out into the main  
corridor.

Using his last ounce of strength, Blake stumbles into the  
rear equipment room, trying to get off the ship.

INT. REAR EQUIPMENT ROOM - NIGHT

Breathing heavily, Blake just collapses on the cold metal  
floor. He's done for, completely exhausted.

A FLASH OF LIGHTNING lights up the room and the RUMBLE of  
thunder lets him know he's still alive.

Finally, sleeping on the floor, Blake is at peace.

CLANK. CLANK.

No, Blake doesn't hear it.

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

He refuses to believe it.

He turns his head and there he sees the Predator, standing in  
the doorway, Wrist Blades drawn.

Still on the floor, the human flips on his back and pushes  
himself away from the demon.

The exit door is straight ahead!

But he just breathes louder and louder, nearly  
hyperventilating.

The Predator just walks forward.

Panicking, Blake slides himself back farther and farther  
until he winds up in a desk. He can't go any farther.

However, the Predator stops too, staring at Blake.

He studies the human: cuts and bruises everywhere, blood all  
over his body, yet still living. A truly fine warrior.

Then the Predator looks down at himself. He sees the damage  
inflicted upon him: bullet holes, cuts, a deep chest wound,  
green blood everywhere. The Predator has finally met his  
match.

Blake, still watching in horror, finally has the courage to  
speak.

BLAKE  
Alright, pal... what the hell do you  
want?

The warrior tilts his head to the side, looking at the human.  
He lowers his Wrist Blades. Finally, he speaks in an  
indistinct, crude imitation of English.

PREDATOR  
I want... "to win."

Blake looks wide-eyed at the monster in a sudden, troubling,  
very disturbed manner. He is both surprised and horrified at  
the same time.

Then the Predator GROWLS in amusement. Although showing  
admiration, this human is the most worthy trophy yet!

Blake SMACKS his head back against the desk in apprehension.  
This is it for him.

Suddenly, a low electronic BEEPING goes off. Blake looks  
around, but if the computers haven't been shot to pieces, the  
electricity surge would have definitely destroyed them...

Then Blake looks over to the Predator -- it has to be coming  
from him.

But it's not.

The Predator glances around the room, too. Then finally, he  
sees his small remote bomb he stuck on the wall.

His fail-safe device... and it's BLINKING! The Predator  
turns back to Blake.

Blake sees the bomb, too. It doesn't take much to realize  
what it is. He looks to the Predator, his eyes filled with  
horror. The BEEPING grows louder and faster.

The Predator curls his two upper mandibles forming a truly  
hideous smile. He then turns around and walks out of the  
room, leaving Blake behind!

THE CAMERA FOLLOWS the Predator as he walks away, down the  
dark corridor. Eventually, his walk becomes a RUN. His run  
becomes a MAD DASH for escape.

The BEEPING tone continues to rise. Now, just seconds before  
the end, Blake still on the floor, stares in horror. The dim  
red flashes on the bomb grow brighter and brighter.

Blake tries to get up.

Now, the gold bomb is now a bright glowing red. It stops  
flashing as SPARKS begin to form over it. An electricity  
surging sound grows louder with the beeping!

Blake gets to his feet. Leaning against the desk, he turns  
around to the rear door. With all his might, he limps toward  
it.

Sparks BLAST off the bomb! It's about to go off!

Right ahead, Blake SLAMS the door open and dashes out  
frantically.

EXT. TRANSPORT VESSEL - MAIN DECK (REAR) - NIGHT

Outside, Blake makes a run for it. Through the open door,  
the bomb can be seen going crazy, shooting violent surges  
everywhere, destroying everything in sight!

Blake SCREAMS louder than ever! Running wildly, he makes for  
the railing! Three yards, two yards...

Suddenly, the beeping stops...

...as A HUGE FIERY EXPLOSION takes out the entire ship!

Blake jumps up and dives off the back railing. Flying  
through the air, he goes right into the water as the blast  
SHOOTS over his head.

He just makes it out of the way as the fireball discharges in  
all directions. Debris rains down everywhere.

Finally, after the blast settles down, the entire ship is  
gone. There's just FIRE.

EXT. OCEAN - NIGHT

The fiery remains float atop the water. Still burning  
brightly, the fire shows no sign of letting up.

The coastline is ahead.

EXT. COASTLINE - NIGHT

This part of the coastline is nothing but a large sand dune.  
Back a mile in, a lighthouse can be seen as well as some  
docks.

Across the horizon, the lights of the highway are visible,  
and some police cars can already be seen coming in the  
distance.

Suddenly, the water RIPPLES away. A few moments later, Blake  
emerges from beneath!

COUGHING uncontrollably, Blake wipes the water from his eyes  
and gasps for breath! He's alive.

Breathing rapidly, staggering around, Blake makes his way  
onto the shore, the flames still surging behind him.

Just then, a helicopter can be heard. It swings down and  
shines a spotlight over the area. Soon, it lands directly on  
the sand, right in front of Blake.

Blake SQUINTS to see, but then lets out a sigh when he reads  
MIAMI P.D. on the side.

He watches as Eric jumps out from the chopper and comes  
running over. The man is frantic.

ERIC  
Blake! Blake, are you all right?

Blake chuckles at the question.

BLAKE  
Yeah, kid. Just some trouble at work.

Eric grabs and helps him over. He is serious.

ERIC  
What happened? Where's everyone else?  
What happened to the ship?

Blake simply turns around and points to the fire spread out  
over the ocean. Broken pieces and debris lifelessly collide  
into the sand and float back in the water. Blake just turns  
continues walking as Eric stares in shock.

ERIC (CONT'D)  
Holy shit.

But he goes right after Blake again.

ERIC  
Wait, Blake! What about him? What about  
the creature!

The detective pauses. At last, he turns his head and smiles.

BLAKE  
Oh, him... I wouldn't worry. He won't be  
bothering us for a long, long time.

Blake continues walking away, while Eric just stares at the  
flames in disbelief.

At last, he smirks. Blake did it. He got him.

EXT. OCEAN - NIGHT

Through the flames, some debris and remains of the ship can  
still clearly be made out floating above the water.

Broken communicators, guns, floor grating...

One thing stands out, though -- the Combi-Stick.

The water RIPPLES again as the Predator makes sure to pick it  
up.

FADE OUT

THE END

"Predator" characters, names, situations and all related elements  
are property of 20th Century Fox. This script is not meant to  
infringe on any copyrights. Story contents, characters, names,  
situations and related elements are property of Fiction World  
Entertainment (2004). Any unauthorized exhibition, duplication  
or alteration of this document is prohibited and considered  
infringement. The characters and incidents portrayed in this  
document are fictitious and any similarity to actual persons or  
occurrences is entirely coincidental and unintentional.


End file.
